The Jade and Onyx Arc, Part One: The Rebellion
by Amy47101
Summary: Red figured everything was back to normal after the Frontier incident, but the New Order has swept across the barely known Tolerin region. Red never really paid much mind to this, that is, until Yellow was suddenly kidnapped! Conflicting stories are hitting the ears of the dexholders, and they're stuck deciding. Should they side with the New Order... or the Rebellion?*REWRITTEN*
1. The Beginning

**Okay, so I'ma rewriting this! I hope you enjoy!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Jade and Onyx Arc_

_Part One_

_The Rebellion_

o.0.o.0.o

_By order of the New Order, and the Great Wind- The One Who is The Leader- let it be known, as of now, at this precise moment, or twelve 'o clock midnight, whichever shall arrive first, following the swift triumph of the order of The Ones Who Protect, who have obliterated dumb and blind forces of passivity and complacency plaguing the world._

_All citizens of the Tolerin Region must, will, and shall abide the five ORDERS OF ORDER:_

_1)All behaviors NOT in keeping with New Order law, logic, order, and science(including but not limited to theology, philosophy, and IN PARTICULAR the creative and dark arts, as well as those of pokémon coordinating, battling, ect.) are hereby ABOLISHED._

_2)ALL persons under eighteen years of age will be evaluated for ORDERLINESS and MUST COMPLY with prescribed corrective actions._

_3)ALL persons who are a part of the former 'Pokémon League'(including gym leaders, elite four members, and the champion) will be EXECUTED ON SIGHT._

_4)ALL persons who own a pokémon without the proper papers will be tried and/or jailed/executed._

_5)The One who is THE LEADER grants, appoints, decides, seizes, and executes ANYONE or ANYTHING at will. All NOT complying shall be SEIZED and/or EXECUTED._

_-As declared by The One Who Writes Degrees_

_by THE ONE WHO IS THE LEADER_

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter One_

_"Can you see the light, Yellow?" the voice echoed around her, enveloping her in warmth. It was a males voice, she could tell, but yet saw nothing. Vaguely, she was aware that she was in a grassy field, wearing a sundress._

_"Where is the source of you power?" a female's voice asked. She seemed a little younger than the male, though her voice bounced with anticipation, like she was ready to get up and do a mile run for the heck of it._

_"Are you a friend or foe?" another male, his voice smooth and calming. Yellow could imagine an arrogant smile._

_"Will you help us?" this female's cold voice sliced through her mind like a knife. It was almost as if she was challenging her..._

o.0.o.0.o

Yellow blinked herself awake, aware that she had some sort of strange dream, though could not quite piece together the sequence of the dream. Voices, very different voices. She glanced at the clock, realizing with a groan that it was five thirty in the morning. Not even pokémon were up at this hour. She rolled over, trying to get into the comfortable faze of in-between sleep, but ultimately failed as her mind began to run a mile a minute.

Groaning, she got up from the comfort of her bed, arching her back in a stretch as she set to get ready for the day.

"First thing's first," Yellow decided, moving to her bedroom window and flinging it open. Immediately, she was greeted by the cool morning air and the smell and taste of summer in the Viridian Forest. Closing her eyes for a few moments of content peace, she moved to get dressed, pulling on a green T-shirt with denim shorts, then running a comb through her long hair to get the snags out.

Finally happy that her hair was snarl-free, she pulled it up into her signature blond ponytail, and went downstairs to greet the day.

Flinging open her door, she stretched again, yawning with her eyes shut and her right hand covering her mouth. Maybe she _was_ still tired...

"Oomph!" Yellow jumped back when she bumped into something, or rather, someone. She looked up, feeling her face heat up as she realized that Red was standing right at her door, picking up envelopes. He stood up, and grinned. "Hey, Yellow!" he greeted, raising his hand in a half-wave.

"G-good morning Red." she responded.

"Little early, don't you think?" he teased.

"Had a weird dream and I couldn't get to sleep. What about you?" she glanced at one of the envelopes, recognize Blue's curled handwriting. "What is Blue planning this time?"

"Dexholder Reunion." Red responded simply, holding up an envelope with her name on it. "We've got more juniors."

"_More?" _Yellow responded, taking the envelope and carefully tearing it open. She pulled out the invitation, glancing over the words.

"Yeah, three from Sinnoh, and two from Unova." Red replied.

"I'm excited to meet them," Yellow said. "But it says 'formal wear' and that 'the bringing of a date would be appreciated'." Red widened his eyes. "And, um, anyone who does not have a date will have to be Blue's personal slave for the day."

"Really?!" he exclaimed. Yellow blinked.

"You're delivering them, but you didn't even read yours?" Yellow asked with a laugh. Red looked over her shoulder, as if to see if her words were true. He groaned, resting his forehead on her shoulder in defeat.

"This is not good." he said. "I can see it now, Blue's tricking Green into asking her, Crystal's waiting for Gold to ask, Sapphire and Ruby will have a bet that will eventually end in them going together..."

"What about Silver? Or Emerald?" Yellow asked with a small chuckle.

"They're screwed." Red mumbled. Yellow blinked as Red lifted his head and began to walk dejectedly down the steps. "And so am I." Yellow blinked again.

"Um..." she started, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. Red paused. "How about you... and me... go together?" Yellow mentally backhanded herself. She sounded so stupid just then! How bold was that, anyways? She could barely talk to Red without a stutter, and here she was, asking him to the reunion. Her face heated up in mortified embarrassment.

"Would you really," Red asked, turning fully to look at her. "Do that for me?" Yellow grinned, hoping the smile was enough to hide her reddening cheeks.

"Of course! I have yet to get a date either, so this way neither of us will be subjected to the torment of being her personal slave for a day!" Yellow joked. Red bounded up the steps, and lifted her off the ground in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." he said repeatedly. "Thank you."

"I get it, you're grateful!" Yellow laughed, kicking her legs slightly to get him to put her down. "Put me down, please?"

"Oh! Sorry!" he exclaimed, putting her down. "Now about this formal wear..."

"You don't own a suit, do you?" Red grinned sheepishly at this.

"I _have _one, but I haven't worn it since that big celebration after we defeated the Ice Mask. It's to short now." Yellow laughed to herself, imagining Red in a suit where the legs and arms were to short. It was a humorous thought.

"We'll have to go shopping tomorrow, then." she said. "I don't own a dress either, and so, before Blue can drag me on some trip, let's go tomorrow."

"So we can avoid another day of torture!" Red said, high-fiving her. "Has anyone ever told you that you were a genius?"

"Nope." Yellow laughed. "Who else do you have to deliver these too?"

"Um," Red looked at the letters, then grinned. "I just gotta send these to the new juniors, and we'll be good. I'll do it via PC at the pokémon center. "

"I'll go with you." Yellow said, running inside to slip on some sandals and to grab her belt that held her pokéballs. "Hopefully Blue was a little kinder on them," Yellow said, buckling the belt. "Because imagine what they would think if they read the letter we received!"

"They'll find out sooner or later," Red chuckled. He glanced at his watch, and widened his eyes. "Wow. It's close to seven. Did you know that?"

"Nope." Yellow laughed as she walked beside him. "Time flies, I guess." there was a pause, nothing but the sound of the forest pokémon beginning to awaken.

"So... what'd you dream about?"

"Huh?" Yellow asked stupidly. She had been so intent on hearing the noises of the awakening forest she kinda tuned out everything else, including the young man beside her.

"You said you had a strange dream, and that's why you were up so early. What'd you dream about?"

"Oh, I was sitting in a field, wearing a sundress, and then I was hearing voices." Yellow responded, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I can't recall who they belonged to, nor did I actually recognize the voices. I just remember them being really different and asking weird questions."

"What'd they ask?" Red asked her. Yellow thought for a moment, then shook her head and laughed.

"I don't remember!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "I guess it wasn't important."

"Yeah," Red replied. "I guess not."

o.0.o.0.o

_It's out of my control. How am I to know what the future holds for me?_

o.0.o.0.o

_So What_

_April Lockhart_

o.0.o.0.o

**And thus the Jade and Onyx Arc, rewritten, begins! Hope you enjoy!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	2. The Invitation

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy~!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Jade and Onyx Arc_

_Part One_

_The Rebellion_

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Two_

"Lady Berlitz," the elderly voice of Sebastian the butler said as he knocked on the young baroness's bedroom door. "I have mail from the Kanto region."

"The Kanto region?" Platinum asked as she opened the door for the man she saw as a grandpa. "That's quite far."

"Indeed." the butler agreed. Platinum went to her desk and pulled out a letter opener, neatly opening the envelop with a small tearing noise. She pulled out the paper inside, and began reading.

_To Platinum Berlitz,_

_Welcome to the life of a dexholder! I am Green Oak, the grandson of the man whom invented the pokédex and the entire concept of the dexholders. I am writing to say that, with peace finally settling over our homes, I want to properly invite you and your fellow Sinnoh dexholders, Pearl Pāru and Diamond Daiyamondo, to come to Pallet Town Kanto to be formally introduced to your seniors in a dexholder reunion. This is a formal event, so please make sure you pack clothing for such. Inside is a ticket for the ship that will deport in Sandgem Town, arriving in Vermillion City, Kanto. There, there should be an escort to guide you and the Unova dexholders back to Pallet Town._

_Green Oak_

_P.S: Hiya! This is Blue! Don't be discouraged by Greeny, he's always really serious like that! We're really, really fun, so don't worry~! ;)_

Platinum raised a delicate eyebrow at the winky face, then looked at the ticket, bound to leave her hometown in three days. She, of course, had heard fantastic, amazing tales of the dexholders. Each of them with their own title, their own stories of heroics at their young age. Platinum was nonetheless excited to meet her seniors, but also a little intimidated. They were strong, much stronger than she, from what she has heard.

"May I be so curious to ask what it is?" Sebastian asked. Platinum looked up at him, neatly folding the letter up, placing it in the envelope, then setting it on her desk next to the letter opener.

"It's a letter from our Seniors in Kanto. There will be a reunion held soon, where we will be properly announced as dexholders and able to meet our seniors." Platinum responded. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kanto? That's quite a ways away, Lady Berlitz."

"Yes." Platinum mused. "It certainly is." her musing of the situation was interrupted as her Crosstransceiver, which she had recently gotten as an update for her pokégear, rang, indicating that someone wanted to talk to her. Sebastian silently excused himself as she smiled softly as Pearls name flashed across the screen.

"Yo, Lady! Did ya get the letter?" the blond asked, waving around a piece of paper. Platinum smiled, the nodded.

"I did." she said. She blinked as Dia's name popped up. "Dia is calling me as well."

"We'll set up a three-way!" Pearl exclaimed, clicking a few things on his Crosstransceiver while Platinum did the same. Dia blinked as both of his friends popped up on the screen.

"Oh! Hey Pearl, Platinum!" Dia exclaimed happily, munching on something on the other end. "Did you get the letters?"

"Yup!" Pearl exclaimed with a grin.

"Do you guys have proper clothing for the event?" Platinum asked. Dia and Pearl nodded, excitement hidden in their eyes despite their obvious reluctance to wear the suits again. "Good. Get packed and make sure your pokémon are healthy. The ship is due to leave in three days."

"Three days." Diamond repeated. "Got it!"

"And please, don't sleep in on the day we are to leave, Dia." Platinum reminded. Dia smiled sheepishly while Pearl waved absentmindedly.

"Don't worry, Lady, I'll get him up!" Pearl exclaimed. "Leave him to me!"

"I'll make sure to set my alarm!" Dia nodded determinedly. "Count on it!" Platinum smiled a small smile as the two teenage boys hung up. The young woman made her way to her closet, and began packing for the trip.

o.0.o.0.o

White flinched as the gaze of Servine continued to bore into her. What was it, with this pokémon, and her constant obsession with staring at her?

Slowly, White turned back to her comrade, Black, who stood over a cliff, ready to shout his dreams to the world. She ignored the grass type at her side, and watched as Black took a deep breath.

"MY NAME IS BLACK AND I'M GONNA WIN THE POKÉMON LEAGUE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, letting the words echo over the cliff. White tilted her head to the side, remembering when she was nearly deafened by his shouts, or how horridly embarrassed she was when he decided to announce his dream to the world. Now she barely turned her head, she was so used to it. "WATCH OUT ELITE FOUR SHAUNTAL, GRIMSLEY, CAITLIN, AND MARSHAL! AND ESPECIALLY YOU, CHAMPION ALDER! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

White let out a low sigh, a smile tugging at her lips. Blacks dream of winning the Pokémon League. He's been working hard at it. She cast a sideways glance at the Servine, who was _still _glaring at her with such intensity that he was sure that her black vest was going to start burning up soon.

"_But where am I," _she thought. "_With my dream?"_

Ever since she spoke to N on the Ferris Wheel, which she ultimately _fell _from, in the end, she's been feeling nonetheless confused, and extremely weak. Yes, she fell, despite many eyewitness reports saying she was pushed, she had fallen from the cart, while N watched with Gigi-her only pokémon-at his side. Black choose to believe that she was pushed, and since then, had been hellbent on getting revenge.

Now she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Ultimately, she wanted to continue her dream of creating the perfect pokémon actor... but she also wanted to be stronger.

Like Black.

"Okay, I'm done!" Black said, jogging up next to her. White looked up, a smile on her face. "Now we should be heading to Driftviel City..." he trailed off as his eyes landed on the Servine. "That thing is still following you?" White glanced at the grass type.

"Yup." she answered simply, standing up. Black glared at it.

"Why won't you just leave?" he asked the pokémon. She stared blankly at him, then turned her attention back to White. Black let out a low sigh of irritation. "Why don't you just abandon it somewhere instead? It's like its stalking you or something. It's creepy."

"You don't think that I don't find it creepy? And besides, I can't." White answered. "She keeps following me."

"She?" Black asked.

"I borrowed your pokédex." White stated simply.

"You borrowed my pokédex," Black stated. "To find out what gender the Servine is?"

"And to see it's moveset." White added. Black blinked.

"What?" he asked. "You act like you're going to keep it."

"Her." White corrected. "And it's not like she's going to leave anytime soon." Black let out a sigh of disapproval, looking at the grass type.

"You have a point." he said, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "If you plan on keeping it-" White shot him a small glare, and he quickly rephrased his sentence. "_Her, _can you at least put her in a pokéball? The way she stares at you is starting to freak me out a little."

"You try being the one getting stared at." White mumbled sarcastically under her breath. She dug through her bag for a moment, then paused upon the realization that she had absolutely no pokéballs on her. She smiled up sweetly at Black. "Black, you don't happen to have any spare pokéballs, do you?"

"Uh, um, no. Why?" Black asked. White shook her head, then stood up.

"Then I suppose you'll have to deal with Servines staring a little longer." White sighed, standing up. "'Cause I didn't exactly prepare myself for catching a pokémon." Black blinked, then sighed.

"Arceus, I swear..." he muttered under his breath. The duo began their trek towards Driftveil City. Suddenly, there was a highpitched chirping noise above them. Both teens looked up, squinting slightly as a bird began to land next to them. "Isn't that," the young man asked, mostly to himself. "A Pidove?"

"What's it carrying in it's beak?" White asked, seeing white flapping around in its mouth. The Pidove landed next to them, then dropped three envelopes, one marked in Blacks name, one in White's, and one with both their names. With a chirp and a salute of its wing, the Pidove flew off again. Both teens blinked at this.

"Well," Black said, scooping up the letters, passing White's to her. "That was strange, even for a carrier Pidove."

"These are from Kanto." White said, reading the return address. "Do we know anyone in Kanto?"

"Not to my knowledge. I've lived in Unova all my life." Black said. White said nothing at that, pursing her lips as she tore open the letter. She quickly read through the contents, a small grin on her face.

"Black, you recall stories of the great heroics of the other dexholders, right?" Black blinked.

"You mean like Red and Green and Blue and them?" he asked. White pulled out a single ticket, ship bound for Undella Town in three days. She held up the ticket to Black.

"How do you feel about going to Kanto to meet our seniors?"

o.0.o.0.o

_Cause it matters where you're going. Not where you been, say hey. Goodbye yesterday._

o.0.o.0.o

_One Way Ticket_

_Carrie Underwood_

o.0.o.0.o

**I know it's short! I'ma sorry, but it'll get better soon, I promise. ^.^**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	3. The Staring

**Hey everyone! The first part of this story was inspired by Classy Toad. Hope you enjoy it, 'cause I found it insanely hilarious. XD**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Jade and Onyx Arc_

_Part One_

_The Rebellion_

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Three_

"C'mon, Red, come out and show your friends! I'm sure you look absolutely dashing!" Reds mother exclaimed while the said teen let out a loud groan, despite the closed and locked door blocking everyone's way from seeing him.

"_Mom," _Red said. "No, please!"

"C'mon Red!" exclaimed Blue, throwing some of her long brunette hair over her shoulder. "Show us you dear granddaddy's suit!"

"No!" Red argued. "You probably have a camera or something to get my picture to blackmail me!"

"Camera?" Blue asked innocently, quickly shoving the suspected item between her and Yellow on the couch. Yellow glanced at her, while Blue kept up the act. "I have no camera! How could you even think that about me?"

Green let out an irritated sigh from the corner of the room, squeezing the bridge of his nose in frustration. He could think of _so _many more productive things to do at this time. He had papers to sort out, and this reunion that Blue absolutely _insisted _on helping him plan.

Slowly, the bedroom door creaked open, and the small thumps of footsteps coming down stairs echoed throughout the room. Red suddenly appeared, with the expression of a small child wearing a ridiculous costume that his great aunt Anne had made for him. The suit, unfortunately for the sixteen-year-old champion, was not that far off the mark.

It was bright flaring orange with green stripes zipping up and down the legs and arms. The tie was a hideous purple with bright yellow spots, totally clashing with the horrid suit. On top of that, it was way to long in the legs and arms, which was saying something for the rather tall teenage boy. The legs bunched around his ankles, while the arms hung nearly to his knees.

It was dead silent. Red looked mortified. Yellow had her mouth wide open in shock. Green stared blankly while Blue tried, yet failed, to contain her laughter.

"Oh, Red, you look so much like your grandfather!" Reds mother exclaimed, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Red gaped at her.

"Grandpa actually wore this thing?!" he exclaimed. The woman nodded.

"Wore it proudly." she asnwered.

"No." Red exclaimed. "No way I'm wearing this." he began scurrying back up the stairs, when Yellow stood.

"C'mon, Red, it's not _that _bad." she said, smiling. Red blinked.

"Really?" he asked. Yellow blinked, looking over the outfit again. She swallowed, and grinned again.

"Yeah." she said. "Sure." Red stared at her for a good ten seconds, then lowered his head dejectedly.

"You are such a horrible lyer." he said. Green stared at the awful suit, smirking, but not laughing, for it was rude to Reds mother and completely against his nature. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Green.

"If Ruby sees you in that," he said. "He's going to have a coronary."

"You hear that mom? You wouldn't wish that upon one of my friends, right? _Right?" _Red practically begged. His mom kept a straight face for a good thirty seconds before she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But the chance was just to good to pass up!"

"Wha...?" Red asked, looking slightly taken aback.

"That thing is hideous." his mother explained. "I just wanted to see if you'd actually put it on!"

"Mom!" Red exclaimed, suddenly feeling very foolish for falling for his mothers trick. "Blue has a picture! How could you possibly do this to me?" the woman shrugged, then shuffled her son back to his room.

"Go and take that thing off. I've gotten you something much nicer, Red, I promise." she laughed. Red, relief practically melting off him, exited the room. Silence ensued again, which was quickly interrupted by Blue, whom was giggling glanced at her nervously.

"Blue," Green asked, letting out a huff. "What did you do?" Blue stopped her laughing, grinning cheekily at him, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously, pulling her phone out of her red skirt pocket, showing the rather embarrassing picture of Red to the spiky-haired teen. Green narrowed his eyes, looking at Blue disapprovingly.

"What? He didn't say anything about camera phones!"

o.0.o.0.o

"I don't think," Yellow said as she stared at the scene across from her, her Butterfree, Kitty, keeping her afloat in the air. Reds Aerodactyl, Aero, flapped along beside her. Red decided that, even though he had a nice suit from his mom that _wasn't _owned by his grandfather, he would go help Yellow pick out a dress. Though she insisted she would be fine on her own, Red claimed that he had to stick true to his promises "I've ever seen anyone fly on a Metagross before."

"Well, its not impossible." Red said. "Metagross can float if they tuck their four legs in, but I've never seen them float up to such a height." The brunette boy on the back of the Metagross glanced over, grinned, and waved. His partner, a girl with pale blond hair, sat cross-legged atop a Ferrow, something lying across her lap. Her head was bent down, eyes closed, completely still. So still, that both Red and Yellow had to wonder if she was somehow asleep, sitting up.

That theory was refuted when she slowly opened her eyes, and turned her head to stare at them, specifically, Yellow. Yellow swallowed nervously as the strange staring continued for a good three minutes.

"Whats up with the staring?!" Red asked, yelling over the winds. The girl did not answer, just simply continued to stare. Red furrowed his eyebrows, scratching the back of his head, then adjusting his ball cap. "Did she not hear me?"

"You were pretty loud, Red." Yellow commented. "Unless she is deaf, there is no way she couldn't have heard you." Both glanced back to see the girl talking to her friend on the Metagross, whom promptly glanced up at them, then ducked his head back down to talk to her again. Neither Red nor Yellow could hear what was being exchanged, but was happy to take the excuse to land as they reached Celedon City.

o.0.o.0.o

"Huuuuh?" Blue asked, staring at the two teenagers that stood before them in Prof. Oaks lab. She turned back to Green. "Greeny, I thought we hired a DJ! Not..." she trailed off as she observed the duo again, the girl carrying a violin case and the male empty handed. "A two-man band..."

"Do you doubt our skill?" asked the male, hand flying dramatically to his heart. The girl, whom had yet to say a word, let out a low sigh with her yes closed. The male flung his arm around Blue, as if they were best friends. "Now listen here, we are the _best _two-man band that you will ever see! We can play you anything! Classical, romantic, passionate, even a little bit of redneck if you so desire!"

"I am _not _going to play anything remotely close to redneck." the girl finally spoke, opening her eyes and glaring at the boy. The boy visibly flinched, though his smile did not falter. Suddenly, he yelped, yanking his arm back to himself and jumping nearly a yard back as he clutched his arm.

"Owwww! What was that?!" he exclaimed. No one responded, so he felt the need to ask again. "What was that?!"

"That," Green said, crossing his arms. "Was the pressure point in your arm. Feel lucky I didn't knock you completely unconscious." the boy gulped, and the girl just shook her head. She looked up at Green.

"You hired us, correct? Green Oak?" Green nodded in confirmation. "The event takes place in two days, right?"

"Yes." Green nodded. "We had no idea you'd be arriving so early, though." the boy grinned.

"Don't underestimate my Fero and Meta!" he said. The girl shot him a glare to be quiet.

"We have nowhere for you to stay." Green continued.

"We can camp outside of Pallet Town, just so long as you can keep my violin safe." she paused. "We were also told that a piano would be available...?"

"Yes. It came with the room where we planned the party." Green answered.

"Aw! I don't get to drum?" the boy whined.

"This is a formal event, not a rock concert!" the girl scolded. The boy blinked innocently.

"But you still _like _rock concerts, don't you?" the girl let out a low sigh, setting the violin down. She turned back to Blue and Green.

"Thank you. That is all we need to know." she nodded her head respectfully and dragged her male companion out of the room. There was a long silence, both Blue and Green staring at the violin case.

"Greeennnyyyy~!" Blue sang out, turning to him. "Were you trying to protect me back there?"

"From who? That moron? No." Green turned away from her, holding up a stack of papers that she and the male musician was recently standing by. "It took me three hours to write up and organize these notes for Gramps. If you or that idiot had knocked them over, then I would have to waste three _more _hours resorting them." Blue blinked, then let out a huff, blowing her bangs off her forehead.

"Even when we're gonna meet our juniors, you still work. Why don't you ever get excited over the aspect of meeting our juniors or a party or something?" Green stared at her like she had grown a second head or something. Blue, hopping up to sit on a nearby table, decided to change the subject. "So do you have a date yet or what?"

"No." Green responded.

"Well, I don't either!" she sang out, swinging her legs back and forth.

"You could ask Silver. He'd be delighted." Green suggested, still flipping through papers. Once he found what he was looking for, he set the paper aside and moved to the girls violin, still on the floor. Blue let out a huff, hopping down and kneeling next to him.

"I couldn't ask him to take me. He's like my brother. I can't think of him in any other way!" Blue smirked. "I mean, how would you feel if you had to take Daisy on a date?"

"Very awkward, considering Daisy is dating Bill." Green let out a huff, knowing where this was going.

"Well, then you could ask me!" she said, placing her hands over his. Green glanced at their hands, then stood up with the case in his hand.

"You want me to ask you to the reunion?" Green asked, placing the violin case on the desk, then moving to sit in his chair.

"Well, something like that." Blue said, standing up.

"No."

"But Greeny-!"

"Don't call me that."

"Please?"

"No." Blue blinked, then lowered her head. "_Oh, no..." _Green thought, closing his eyes, and leaning back in his chair. Maybe if he didn't look at her, it wouldn't work. She sniffled, her voice coming out like she was on the verge of tears.

"There's no way?" Green felt himself flinch. He swallowed awkwardly.

"Blue-" he started. She looked up, tears brimming around her eyes, and he sighed. "Would you please go to the reunion with me?"

"Really?" Blue asked, still not throwing off her act. The word 'no' was on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it and ground his teeth together.

"Yes." he said. Blue practically tackled him in a hug, then backed up grinning.

"Remember, my favorite flowers are iris's!" she said, winking as she jogged out the door. Green sat there, for once in his life, dumbfounded, and then growling to himself. He fell for her fake crying act. _Again._

"Pesky woman..."

o.0.o.0.o

Red scratched his head in confusion as he returned Aero later that night. Kitty was fluttering in front of him, holding Yellow whom was limp, fast asleep. Somehow she kept the grip on her shopping bag, which fell almost as if she knew she wasn't in the unfamiliar skies anymore. Now Red was unsure how to get her to her home without her waking up. He had stopped at his place first, hoping to drop off the bags with little to no trouble, but now trouble posed seeing that Yellow was fast asleep and both their pokémon were tired from the flight to and from Celadon.

"Uh... Kitty, I'll take Yellow, okay? And can you take the bag and get us inside." Kitty nodded, crying out his name. Gently, he lowered his trainer into Reds arms, and quickly moved to the doormat and pulled out the key from under it. Red blinked at this, then made a mental not to suggest a different hiding spot for the spare. His mom was on her own most of the time, after all, and if a pokémon could figure out the hiding place, how could he not expect burglars to?

He took the stairs and turned to his room, seeing it empty of life and somewhat clean. He gently placed Yellow on the bed, and quickly and quietly as possible, he picked up all clothing items and old comic books and shoved them in his closet. Out of sight, out of mind, he supposed, and he didn't want Yellow thinking he was a slob even though, if it weren't for his mother, he wouldn't be able to tell what color the carpeting was.

Kitty placed the key back where it was, and moved to the bag, fluttering inside to drop it off on the desk. Chuchu popped out of her pokéball along with Pika, immediately, both seemingly doing their own check for uncleanliness. One satisfied, Red watched in silent amazement as the two Pikachus began to work at pulling off Yellows shoes, then tossing both in the corner. Once finished with their task, they scurried off the bed, into a beanbag chair in the corner of the room, snuggling up next to each other. Almost immediately, Red somehow knew the duo wouldn't be moving any time soon.

He sighed, scratching his head. He knew that Yellow wouldn't exactly be moving much until morning, and there were no other rooms in the house. He supposed the somewhat lumpy couch that his mom refused to replace wouldn't be _so _bad.

He glanced back at Yellow, sleeping peacefully, a picture of serene beauty. He smiled to himself, pulling the covers up over her.

"G'night, Yellow." he said quietly, walking out of the room with the memory fresh in his mind. He closed his eyes and let out a small chuckle. Yes, the lumpy old couch would be perfectly fine tonight.

o.0.o.0.o

_I've been asleep for a while now. You tuck me in just like a child now. 'Cause every time you hold me in your arms. I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth._

o.0.o.0.o

_Bubbly_

_Colbie Caillat_

o.0.o.0.o

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	4. The Reunion

**So, yeah. I figured enough with dragging it on, lets get to the reunion!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon or Witch and Wizard, which this story was inspired by.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Jade and Onyx Arc_

_Part One_

_The Rebellion_

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Four_

Yellow was nervous. But then again... How could she _not _be nervous, considering that Red, whom she's had a crush on since she was _ten _finally asked her out on a date? She kept turning in front of the mirror, her amber eyes making sure everything was perfect.

The leaf green dress hugged at her chest and hips, then flowed down to her ankles. A bunch of lilies were embroidered in gold at the top right of the dress, the petals looking to fall down the dress. Around her wrists were two gold bangles, and simple flats on her feet since she knew that if she dared tried heels she may as well go on a suicide quest.

Ruby had come by earlier to help with her hair, and with many failed attempts at trying to curl it, he gave up and simply told her to wash it do they could start over. Once the junior finished drying her hair straight, he began to work at french-braiding a headband behind her bangs, letting the rest cascade down her back in a straight golden waterfall. Though painful, she had to admit it was worth it.

She sighed, and sat on her bed, twiddling her thumbs nervously as Chuchu bounded around her room. Yellow grinned at the sight of the pure white lily-flower laced with gold tucked behind her ear. While she was a nervous reck, her pokémon was as excited as ever. After a moment of watching Chuchu, she nearly smacked herself in the forehead. Why was she so nervous?! She and Red have been friends for _years, _with or without her secret crush on him! But never before had they gone and had fun... together... alone... as a couple...

This was going to be a long night.

The welcome distraction of a doorbell rang throughout the house. She got up from the bed, Chuchu following behind her, and went downstairs to answer the door. On the other side was Red, looking sleek in his black tux and dark undershirt, his red tie sticking out greatly among the dark colors. Pika was on his shoulder, a cute little bow tie around his neck. To her, it seemed he was trying to tame his untamable hair, but once he noticed she had answered, he gave up, letting his arms drop at his side. Pika hopped down to greet Chuchu.

"Hey," she said shyly, shuffling her feet slightly. Red had his mouth opened ever so slightly, just staring. Yellow shifted slightly, smiling, then waving her hand in front of his face. "Hey!"

"Oh!" Red exclaimed. "Oh, uh, hey! You look great. Beautiful, actually."

"Thanks." Yellow said, unable to hold back the small giggle that bubbled up past her lips. She ducked her head down to hide her reddening face, and smiled as Pika noticed Chuchu's pretty new flower.

"Um, I got this for you. Took me forever to find, but I hope you like it." Red said, holding up a corsage in a small plastic box with the same exact flowers as the one tucked behind Chuchu's ear. Yellow smiled, noticing the same type of flower pinned to his suit, matching perfectly with the small bouquet. Red pulled out the corsage, but accidentally dropped it. He glanced down, chuckling. "Whoops. Nerves, I guess." he stooped down to get it just as Yellow did, both bonking their foreheads together. Both fell back, rubbing their foreheads, before looking up and laughing.

"I guess we're both nervous!" Yellow exclaimed with a laugh. Red smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess so." there was a pause as Red scooped up the corsage. "Lets try to get this right this time!" he exclaimed determinedly. Yellow giggled, holding out her hand as Red slipped to corsage around her wrist. Red curled his hand around hers, squeezing it slightly as he looked at her face. He mumbled a single word, but Yellow barely caught it.

"What was that?" she asked. Red blinked, turning the color of his name before ducking his head down. He scratched the side of his cheek bashfully.

"It was nothing." he said with a chuckle, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "C'mon, I'm dying to meet the juniors!"

Yellow smiled slightly as they began to climb onto Aero. Although she barely caught the word, she was pretty sure of what he said.

She was sure that he said the word 'beautiful'.

o.0.o.0.o

The first thing that actually hit Yellow was the music.

Yes, off to the side, there was a duo, a boy and a girl dressed sharply in a tux with a black tie and a black dress that fell to her ankles and hugged her curves, playing beautiful music combinations on the violin and piano. After she noticed that, everything else hit her. The smells of food from the nearby house, and how amazing everyone else looked. All the professors were here, even a woman she assumed was Prof. Juniper from Unova. The whole forest seemed aglow with lanterns and streamers, though not at all cheesy or cheap. It was almost magical. Red let out a low whistle.

"Wow." he said, hand creeping up to loosen the red tie around his neck. Yellow smiled.

"Red, don't undo the tie. You'll never get it back to normal." she said, swatting his arm playfully. He grinned.

"Aw, me? Don't be so mean, Yellow."

"Red! Yellow!" the looked over and saw Blue walking up to them, dragging Green behind her. Yellow widened her eyes.

"Blue! Your hair!" she exclaimed, seeing as the usually straight locks were curled into tight ringlets that bounced with every movement. She was wearing a deep, navy blue dress with a sweetheart neckline that hugged and accented every curve on the brunette. A long slit went up the right side of the dress, revealing her leg. From her neck dangled a pretty white opal on a silver chain. On her wrist was a small bouquet of dark purple iris'.

Green was wearing a gray suit with a white undershirt, a blue tie tied perfectly. His hair, much like Red's, was still spiked up in untamable brown spikes, and pinned to his suite was an iris.

"I know, right?" Blue responded. "Ruby went all out with the curls. But look at you! Your not wearing a ponytail!" Yellow laughed.

"Please, Ruby tried to curl it, and used nearly half a can of hairspray to hold the curls... but gave up and told me to wash my hair so we could start over." Yellow laughed. Her eyes scanned her fellow dexholders, and smiled as Gold, whom was wearing a black tux with a white undershirt, was working at undoing his yellow tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. He was glancing around cautiously for Ruby, whom would surely scold him for messing up his suit.

She spotted the Hoenn dexholder off to the side, wearing a white suite with a gray undershirt and white tie. Surprisingly, he was without his hat, his white scar from his childhood contrasting greatly with his black hair. Pinned to his suit was a blue clematis. He was scolding Sapphire for not wanting to wear her shoes. Sapphire had on a purple sundress with her brunette hair pulled off her face in a ponytail. A pair of flats were dangling from her fingers, and tucked behind her ear was a blue clematis. Yellow figured it was her and Rubys truce on the corsage. Honestly, Yellow thought her attire was a little casual for this event, but this was Sapphire, and getting Sapphire in a dress was a miracle on its own.

"Will you two stop flirting?!" Emerald shouted, his voice surprisingly loud for his short height. He was wearing a black suit with a tie that matched his name. His blond hair was surprisingly down, not gelled up like it normally was, but the gem that was always on his forehead shined true amongst his bangs.

"FLIRTING?!" both exclaimed towards the boy, whom promptly fell over anime style from their earsplitting shouts. Silver scowled at this, then moved to get away from the fighting. Like Green, he had on a gray suit, though he had a black undershirt and black tie. His shoulder-length red hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, though Yellow could tell this was not of his choice, for he kept itching at the spot were his hair was tied.

Her eyes landed on Crystal, who was talking to the woman she assumed was Prof. Juniper. Her blue hair was pulled into an elaborate updo, her dress a simple black dress that fell past her knees, silver stars accenting the bust then trailing down to the hem. Yellow blinked, seeing no new faces accept for whom she believed was Prof. Juniper.

"Um, where are our new juniors?" she asked. Blue waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, the professors want to have some big revealing ceremony and whatnot." she said, glancing over her shoulder at a podium, where Prof. Oak was standing. "In fact, I think it's starting now."

"Okay... Hello everyone!" Prof. Oak exclaimed. "As you know, we're here to celebrate the coming of five new dexholders! As the man who invented and gave you all the title of dexholder, I am proud to introduce Lady Platinum Berlitz, Pearl Pāru, Diamond Daiyamondo, Black Burakku, and White Shiro!"

The five new dexholders stepped forward at their names. Platinum had her long midnight hair in curls, pulling it off her forehead. She was wearing a white dress with a skirt that flowed out from her hips, making it look like a ball gown. Light purple cloth that looked like petals parted slightly to reveal the white under-layer. On her fingers were a diamond ring and a pearl ring, indicating her status in society.

Pearl, whom had blond hair and bright orange eyes, was wearing a white suite with a pale pink tie. He seemed slightly jittery, constantly pulling at the cuff of his suit. Diamond had dark hair and eyes, and strangely, was munching absentmindedly on some candy, seemingly not caring about wether or not crumbs fell to his black suit or dirtying his blue tie.

Black seemed ecstatic to be here, as if waiting for just the right opportunity to jump in and talk to them. His hair was an explosion of brown that doesn't seem tamable, his brown eyes expressing his excitement. He was wearing a black suite with a black undershirt, the white tie contrasting greatly with the rest of his outfit.

White seemed really nervous, though held her poise like some sort of business professional. Her strapless dress matched the color of her name, a black bow tied around her waist, while an onyx necklace hung from her neck. She tucked a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear, took a deep breath, and came forward.

"Hello! My name is White, and I run the BW agency in Unova." she said.

"Oh!" Blue exclaimed, rushing forward. "I've heard of you!" she said. "You're pokémon star in all those commercials and make cameos in popular TV shows, right?" White beamed, looking almost relieved.

"Correct! I am so glad word has reached Kanto!" Black came up next to her. "This is my employee, Black."

"Employee?" asked Gold. "I thought you were a dexholder...?"

"I kinda destroyed her set while trying to catch a Galvantula." Black said sheepishly. "I owe her money, so I'm working it off."

"Galvantula...?" Gold asked.

"It's a Unova-native pokémon." Platinum spoke up. "I am Lady Platinum Berlitz, but considering that you guys are also dexholders, then you may call me Platinum."

"Well, that was quick." Pearl said. "I'm Pearl, and this guy," he tugged Diamond over. "Is my buddy, Diamond."

"Dia for short!" Diamond exclaimed.

"We're a comedy duo." Pearl said. "Would anyone like to hear?"

"Sure~!" Blue sang out. Pearl glanced at Diamond, and nodded.

"Speaking of pokémon..." started Pearl.

"Speaking of pokémon..." echoed Dia.

"The pokédex holders sure are famous, aren't they, Dia?"

"They sure are!"

"Red, for example, is the champion of Kanto, and Sapphire collected all of the Hoenn badges in under eighty days."

"Really, she did?"

"Yeah, it was a rivalry between her and Ruby. They made a set date. Didn't you know that?"

"Nope. Guess I'm not _up to date." _Diamond said. Pearl launched himself into the air in shock. Once he came back down, he looked at his partner with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Come one, now," he said. "Professor Rowen said so much about them. You must remember something!"

"Oh! I remember that one of the Kanto dexholders is always sad. I sure hope she cheers up." Dia said with a glum look. Pearl, once again, looked at him in disbelief.

"Where did you hear that?"

"From Prof. Rowen. He said she was _blue." _Cue Pearl falling over anime style. They looked up at their seniors, hopeful expressions on their faces. It started off as a small snicker, and then burst into full on laughter. After this, everyone broke into their seperate groups, White and Blue drifting to talk about how White's business was going, while Red went to talk to Black. Other dexholders went to greet their new juniors, while Yellow went off to the refreshment table.

"Quite the party, don't you say?" Yellow blinked, turning her head to look at the female musician, her violin gone.

"Oh! Yes, I would say that." Yellow said, watching as the pale blond sipped the punch from her glass. "Your music is beautiful."

"Oh? It's been a while since I played, thus making it a while since someone told me that. I may be rusty." she responded with a small smirk. There was a pause. "You're Yellow, correct? The Healer?"

"The only one." Yellow responded. The girl nodded.

"You have some powerful friends. Champions, aristocrats, business owners, dexholders..." she paused, eyes glancing at the liquid in her glass. "I hear rumors that you have fought a great deal of battles, and saw great, magnificent things that no normal person could ever have the chance to see. You've seen legends, the rise of evil, the fall of evil, joyous reunions, happiness after a victory... So tell me, after you saw these many beautiful things, how would you feel to see something as dark as the sorrow of a thousand children, mourning the loss of what they love?"

"Uh..." Yellow wasn't really sure how to respond to that. The girl chuckled under her breath, setting her glass aside.

"I apologize, I was rambling." she said with her eyes closed, shaking her head. "If you'll excuse me, Yellow, I have to find my friend. With him, you could have no idea where he may be."

Yellow nodded, watching as the girl walked away. She tore her eyes from her, staring at her glass.

"What an odd question." she mumbled to herself. "The sorrow of a thousand children, mourning the loss of what they love?" she contemplated the question, the idea of hundreds of sobbing kids nearly tearing her heart out.

"Emmo?" she looked up, blinking at a small, unfamiliar pokémon. It was a white, rodent-like Pokémon. It had black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. Its ears, positioned at the top of its head, were round in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration on the inside of its ears. It sported a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. Its feet are white and fairly small and its black tail was in a jagged shape. It has yellow winglike flaps connected to its three-fingered arms. Using these flaps, it glided above Yellow's head. "Emolga?"

"Who are you. little guy?" Yellow asked with a smile. The pokémon grinned.

"Emolga!" it said again. Yellow blinked.

"Is that your name?" it shook its head. "Your species name, then, correct?" it nodded, then tugged at the corsage on her wrist. Yellow blinked, smiling in amusement, though the amusement turned to surprise as the corsage snapped from around her wrist, and the pokémon began to fly away with it. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "Give that back!" the Emolga, likewise, ignored her, and continued flying off.

Yellow bit her lip, glancing around. She knew from the hard quest of finding Chuchu's hair flower that those lilies were rare. Red said it took him a long time to find, and Arceus know how much money he spent on it! She sighed, lifted the skirt of her dress slightly to walk quicker, speed waling after the small pokémon. She'd go, get the corsage back, and then come back and enjoy the rest of the night with her friends.

No one would even notice that she was gone.

She entered the woods, the lights and sounds of the party slowly drifting away as she managed to catch glimpses of the pokémon between the trees. Suddenly, she came upon a clearing, and saw nothing but her corsage laying in the middle. She tilted her head to the side curiously. What was the point of all that?

She walked forward, scooping up the delicate flowers, smiling. She was glad that she got it back.

Suddenly, something incredibly loud rang out in the tranquil forest, and before she knew it, there was a searing pain in her side. She let out a small shriek, but it was cut short as numbness seemed to spread incredibly fast in her system. She was on her knees, then on her side without even registering it. Her breathing was even, steady, in and out, but black blurred on the edges of her vision. She found herself trying to scream again as two sets of footsteps approached her, but there was nothing. No sound, like her vocal cords were suddenly cut off.

"Honestly, you said you had a silencer on that thing!" the females voice rang out, obviously unhappy with the loud noise.

"Eh heh heh... Sorry..." a male responded. Yellow widened her eyes. The violinist! Had they... had they shot her?!

"Sh..." the male said like he was her big brother or something as he kneeled next to her. "Calm down. If we wanted you dead, we would've used _real _bullets."

"And trust me, we could've." the girl added coldly. Yellow felt sleep crawling into her brain, an unwanted feeling as she tried to ward it off, to say something, anything. Arceus, she was being kidnapped! She forced her lips to move, her lungs to breathe out one word.

"Red..."

o.0.o.0.o

_Lost in the darkness. Hoping for a sign. Instead there's only silence. Can't you hear my screams?_

o.0.o.0.o

_Somewhere_

_Within Temptation_

o.0.o.0.o

**Yeah, we're getting into more actiony parts of this story!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	5. The Battles

**So, a LOTTA questions about what happened to Yellow. What's going on? Only i know! Now this chapter is going to go majorly into more plot details, but I promised you action, and now you're about to get it!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon, nor Witch and Wizard, which the story is inspired by.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Five_

Red felt the plate in his hand slip from his gasp as an incredibly loud noise echoed throughout the forest, followed by a small, shrill shriek. The blood in his veins ran cold as he recognized who it was.

"That was Yellow!" he exclaimed, whipping around in the direction of the shot. Suddenly, everyone was bustling around, scared and nervous, wondering what the explosion was. It certainly wasn't an attack...

"It was a gunshot." Blue mumbled nervously into her palm. "Red, that was a gunshot!" Now the nervous mumbles became nervous exclamations and screams of fear. Was someone trying to kill the dexholders? Was Yellow dead?

"We can't just stand here!" Pearl exclaimed. "We've gotta move! Move, move, move!"

"But what if we get shot?" Gold challenged. While junior and senior argued, Green pulled Blue and Red aside.

"Blue, are you sure that it was a gunshot?" Green asked. She nodded confidently.

"They tried to scare me and Silver into coming back by firing shots in the air."

"Do you think it's a hit man?" Red asked. "Trying to take out powerful figures as they're all together in a group?"

"No." Green said, shaking his head. "Why would they lure away only one dexholder and shoot her? Wouldn't it be easier to get here, we're we are gathered in groups, and shoot us all?"

"What lured her away?" Blue asked, thoughtfully.

"It was an Emolga." Black piped up, coming next to them. "They're native in Unova, never, ever seen before in Kanto." he brought out his pokédex, showing them the pokémon. Red smiled slightly as he saw the picture.

"It's a cute little thing." Blue said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Yellow was intrigued by it."

"But not enough to be lured away into a dark forest." Green mumbled.

"Hey, that's the strange pokémon I saw!" Dia exclaimed, coming up behind Black, rice ball in hand. Even in crisis, Dia had to have food. "It was carrying around a little bunch of these pretty white and gold lilies."

"Her corsage." Blue facepalmed. "Of course! She told me how rare they were and how she was gong to be careful with them." she turned to Red. "She didn't want to upset you." Red felt his face pale.

"What else did you see?" Red asked his new junior. Dia took a bite of his rice ball, chewing the food thoughtfully.

"She was talking to a girl with pale blond hair, the one who was playing the violin." he said. Gold glanced over at this.

"I remember her! She has a hell of a glare!" he scratched the back of his head. "She left abruptly, then grabbed her male pianist friend and they went into the forest. I just figured they went to, you know, _do stuff _so I didn't bother to ask them where they were going."

"Then Emolga showed up..." Black mumbled.

"Took her corsage and lured her away!" Blue said, snapping her fingers.

"What direction did Emolga go?" Red asked. Black raised his finger and pointed.

"That way, I think. Emolga need the wind to fly, so it'll probably follow the direction of the wind."

"Alright, thank you." Red said. "Silver, we're leaving you in charge. Blue, Green, and I are going to find Yellow! Make sure the juniors stay safe." Silver nodded his head in response, while Gold let out a complaint wondering why Silver was chosen over him. No one really listened to him.

Red, Green and Blue burst into the woods, trying to be subtle in their movements, but found it hard when two of the trio was running in nice suits and the third was in a dress in heels. And the darkness of night did not help their cause.

"Honestly, I thought you said you had a silencer on that thing!" a female voice exclaimed quietly, just barely above a whisper. They came upon a clearing, and saw a girl and a boy, arguing ever so slightly. From what they could see in the darkness, the duo was somewhere between fifteen to seventeen, dressed in nice, formal clothing. The girl had long, pale blond hair that reached her lower back and contrasted greatly with the darkness around her, while the male had chin length, dark hair. They believed he was a brunette.

"Eh heh heh... Sorry..." the guy mumbled. There was a small groan, and all eyes turned to Yellow. Red quickly observed the lack of blood that he assumed came with a gunshot wound. The male leaned over, and plucked something from her hip, tucking it away in his pocket. It looked like a small dart.

"A tranq." Green muttered, just barely audible.

"Sh... Calm down." he said. "If we wanted you dead, we would've used _real _bullets."

"And trust me, we could've." the girl added coldly. Red felt his anger heat up once again. Were they _threatening _Yellow?! Yellow mumbled something, then closed her eyes.

"Is she out yet?" the girl asked. The boy blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"Out like a light." he answered, letting out a Fearow and Metagross, then scooping the blond up in his arms. Red suddenly found he couldn't hold in his anger anymore. Here was another young man, holding _his Yellow _after shooting her and threatening her. He was flying out from the bushes fist clenched and ready to slam it into his face. He hopped back rather gracefully, still holding Yellow. "Aw, seriously? I thought there was no witnesses!"

"I told you that if we had a silencer, we would've had more time!" the girl sighed.

"What are you going to do to Yellow?!" Red demanded as Green and Blue came forward.

"Ooh, three on two? How unfair!" the male exclaimed.

"We can make it fourteen on two, if you like." Blue said, reminding them of their juniors. Neither of them seemed to be at all intimidated by the idea of a bunch of powerful kids coming after them.

"You get going, I'll handle them." the girl said, pulling out two pokéballs. The boy seemed hesitant.

"But you-"

"_Go." _she ordered. The boy stood for a moment, then hopped onto his Metagross, crossing his legs with Yellow in his lap, and they took off.

"Hey, wait!" Blue exclaimed, grabbing at her Wigglytuff's pokéball.

"Hold it." Green said, grabbing her wrist. "Red, you go after him, we'll take care of her!" he yelled to his fellow, fuming dexholder. Red didn't need to be told twice. He quickly released Aero and hopped on, flying as fast as he could after the male.

"Hm..." the girl said. "How very interesting. He needs to work on his ariel battles anyways."

"Are you referring to your friend?" Green asked, enlarging a pokéball in his hand. She smirked.

"Perhaps. But could the great champion Red not use some practice in an ariel battle too?"

"You know, I have the strangest feeling she's making fun of us." Blue said with a childish smirk. "Lets go Blasty!"

"Scizor." Green said, tossing out the pokémon. The girl sighed.

"Honestly, I don't have time for this." she said. "Lily, Flash, lets get this over with!" a Leafeon and a Flareon popped from their pokéballs. The Flareon seemed rather rash, its fur flaring up upon immediate sight of the battle. The Leafeon seemed more laid back, more interested in the beautiful forest around it then the actually battle. "Lily, pay attention, Flash, don't jump in so quickly. They are strong opponents." She said nothing for a moment. "Lily, Sunny Day. Flash, Flare Blitz."

With a small cry, the Leafeon formed a glowing ball in front of its face, launching into the air, making a fake sun that sent down blistering rays of heat onto the battlefield. The Flareon became surrounded in a super-powered flash of flames, then it slammed into Scizor. The bug-steel duel type fainted upon impact. The female turned her attention to the other pokémon.

"Solar Beam." with a blast of light, the attack hit in one turn, slamming into Blastoise and knocking it out in a single attack as well. The girl sighed, returning her pokémon. "That was a letdown. But then again, I went all out, so I should've expected that." she brought up a third pokéball, tossing it in the air. "Now, just to make sure you don't go running to your friends..." a Glaceon popped out. "Grace, Ice Beam."

o.0.o.0.o

Red came upon the boy and his Metagross and Ferrow rather quickly, angry beyond any level of rage he ever felt before.

"Hey, you!" he shouted. The boy cast a carefree glance over his shoulder. "Give back Yellow!" the boy broke out in a grin.

"And what," he said with a grin as his Metagross turned around fully. "Do you plan to do if I _don't _give her back?" Red responded by ordering a Super Sonic attack. The boy ordered his Fearow to fly out of the way, his Metagross floating up over the attack. "Now, now, no need to be so rash. We _do _plan on releasing her."

"You _shot_ and _kidnapped _her!" Red fumed.

"Oh, listen for a minute! We shot her with a tranquilizer dart! She'll wake up with nothing but a nasty bruise on her hip! And kidnapping? That's a very _broad _term. More like we're... _borrowing _her. Her and her powers."

"What do you need her powers for?" Red asked. "Is that all you're after?" Red demanded this more than asked, his suspicion growing. The boy tilted his head to the side.

"Are you suggesting that I plan on taking her innocence too?" he asked. "I'm insulted. In case you haven't noticed, I have a female comrade. Even if that _was _what I was after, she would kill me before I could lay a finger on her." the boy grinned slightly, glancing at Yellow. "That girl... she really could kill if she wanted. Honestly, I'd like to think that she wouldn't hurt me... But if I so dared to think about doing something like that..." he looked up, his grin still evident. "She'd be pissed."

"I'm taking Yellow back." Red declared. "I don't care what I have to do to do it. Even if it means knocking you out of the sky." the boy stared for a moment, then grinned.

"Fearow, Agility!" he exclaimed. Fearow went so fast for a moment that it disappeared. "Steel Wing!" Before Red had a chance to turn around, Fearow unleashed the attack on Aero. Aero let out a roar of pain from the super effective attack, whipping around to attack the bird. Red turned his head and nearly choked when he saw the boy scooping up Yellow, then leaping off his Metagross.

"Yellow!" he exclaimed as they fell. A sigh of relief escaped him when they landed on Fearow. The boy turned his head back towards his Metagross.

"Hyper Beam!" Red exclaimed.

"You know what to do! Meteor Mash!"

Red turned towards the Metagross, one of its four arms glowing golden, then surrounded in a spiky, golden rock that looked like a meteor. Aero unleashed the Hyper Beam, and the two attacks clashed. Red felt as if his entire body would burn up from the force of the attacks, and suddenly, he wasn't flying anymore.

He was falling.

o.0.o.0.o

"Blue..." Silver heard himself whisper as he stared at his sisterly figure.

"Arceus..." Crystal mumbled. Gold stumbled out behind them, widening his eyes.

"Holy shit." he said. "What on earth happened?"

The trio of Johto dexholders stared in shock at Blue and Green. Blasty and Scizor were unconscious, lying on the ground. Green had pulled Blue to him, hunching over her head as if he was taking the brunt of whatever attack they took. Both had their eyes squeezed shut, Green gritting his teeth and Blue opening her mouth as if to scream. Both were incased in huge crystals of ice, the grass around them covered with an ice path, and a misty fog hung in the air, indicating that whatever ice-type attack had frozen their friends, it happened recently.

"We have to thaw them out quickly!" Crystal exclaimed, letting out Arkee, her Archinine. "Gold, let out Explotaro!"

"Okay!" Gold said, releasing the fire type. "Explotaro, use Blast Bur-!"

"No, you idiot!" SIlver exclaimed. "Do you want them to burn to death? This is a slow and steady process."

"It's true." Crystal said. "Arkee, use Flamethrower, but keep it small." With a growl of agreement, the Archinine started a small flamethrower at the base of the frozen dexholders. Gold sighed, but ordered the same with Explotaro. They sat there for a moment, watching as the ice slowly melted into small puddles of water, when a sudden explosion erupted to their right. All three trainers whipped in the direction, seeing a flash of light, lingering smoke, then a small figure falling from the sky. Rather suddenly though, another pokémon burst out and caught the falling figure on its back.

"Isn't that a... Tropius?" Gold asked, squinting his eyes.

"It must be Sapphire and Pilo." Crystal mused as it came closer. True, it was Sapphire on the back, her hair formerly done up so nice now out of its ponytail and flapping around her face.

"We've got problems!" she exclaimed, hopping off the grass-flying type. She moved to the side and the others saw a very beat up Aero and an unconscious Red on its back. "I heard da explosion and then I saw 'em fallin'! So Pilo here caught 'em."

"Did you catch sight of Yellow?" SIlver asked. Sapphire shook her head, working at pulling the two unconscious forms off her pokémon then laying them on the ground.

"Nope. I didn't get to see who did this, either." she said. Gold stood thoughtfully.

"Do you think it was those musicians Green hired?" he asked. "I mean, the girl was talking to Yellow, and then both of them disappeared. Then Yellow left..."

"Well, its not like our juniors are strong enough to defeat Red, Blue and Green." Silver said.

"And they wouldn't have a reason to kidnap Yellow either, even if we've only known them for a little while."

"Wouldn't they have ta be good people ta have a pokédex?" Sapphire asked.

"Well..." Gold cast his eyes at Silver, then glanced at Blue. Silver punched him on the head for that.

"Gold, they've changed." Crystal sighed as Gold rubbed the growing welt on his head. "But from what I know, the new dexholders don't seem like bad people."

"But why would a bunch 'o musicians wanna kidnap Yellow?" Sapphire asked. There was a heavy silence with nothing but the crackling flames produced by Arkee and Explotaro filling it in. The ice was melting considerably fast, but they supposed that the summer night heat was helping with that. Soon, the ice went from a huge lumbering crystal to a small chunk surrounding the two brunettes, then melted to the point were both simply fell over, unconscious, with Blue lying on top of Green. None of them said anything for a moment.

"Quick, get a picture." Gold said as Green groaned slightly, his eyebrows furrowing. "We'll use the Queen of Blackmail's own tool against her!" Silver remembered the invitation he got, the paled, knowing that Blue probably wouldn't make him do anything to tedious, but also knew it would be no fun following her around holding shopping bags in Celadon City. For his sake, and Emerald's as well, he lifted his pokégear up, camera function on.

"_How ironic," _he thought, snapping the picture and tucking the device away. "_For once, in the midst of a crisis no doubt, I agree with that idiot."_

o.0.o.0.o

_It creeps in like a thief in the night, without a sign, without a warning. But we are ready and prepared to fight._

o.0.o.0.o

_War of Change_

_Thousand Foot Krutch_

o.0.o.0.o

**I hope you enjoy. In my personal opinion, I thought the battles were a little lacking...**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	6. The Detectives

**So, a lotta people like the last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews that said the battles weren't so bad! Those made me happy!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon or Witch and Wizard, which this story is partially based off of.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Jade and Onyx Arc_

_Part One_

_The Rebellion_

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Six_

There was a tension in the air, so thick is was practically tangible. The juniors shifted nervously as they watched Red pace, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, across the hardwood floor of his kitchen. Glancing down at the floor, the wondered how it was possible he hasn't worn a hole in it yet.

"Um... Red, what do you plan to do?" White asked, her voice gentle. Red stood there for a moment, then turned to them.

"Find who kidnapped Yellow..." he paused, trailing off. "Then rip their heads off." All dexholders flinched, most of the seniors looking slightly taken aback at his declaration of violence. This was the first time in a long time when they heard Red state that he actually wanted to do harm towards someone. And he was so calm when he said it! Yes, they decided, he was angry. Very, very angry.

"Not to be rude, but would it really be smart to go chasing them down?" Black asked. "I mean, we've got Blue and Green sick for being frozen for Arceus knows how many hours... And you aren't exactly in shape to go fighting."

"I'm fine." Red said, going back to his pacing.

"Physically, yes, but mentally, Senior Red?" Platinum asked. Red shot her a glare.

"I'm fine." he repeated. Platinum shook her head, sighing.

"He is stubborn." she stated, going back to watching his pacing.

"Honestly, though." Gold said, letting out a sigh and tilting his back over the couch. "Its been, what? Two days? And no word from anyone... We need to do something! We have to take action!"

"Actions would be pointless if we aren't at our full mental and physical strength." Silver sighed in irritation.

"And besides, if we don't have a thought out plan, what would our action be then?" Crystal mused. A silence, which was interrupted by the distinct knocking on the door. Everyone glanced at the door, wondering who it was. Red stopped his pacing.

"Yellow?" he asked, mostly to himself, though everyone considered this. Yellow always knocked, much to shy to actually barge in. Maybe she escaped? He walked over to the door, a small hope fluttering in his chest. He opened the door, and instead, saw two sharply dressed men in suits standing there. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Who are you people?" One of the men held up an FBI badge, showing his occupation.

"We are members of in the international police. My name is Kristoff and this is my partner Andrew. We are here on the investigation of mysterious criminals whom you may have hired for a party. May we come in?" Red really didn't get an answer, for the duo pushed themselves in. All the dexholders looked at them in confusion. Who were they.

"Um... take a seat." Red waved in the direction of the living room, trying to remember his hospitality skills and trying to make them manifest over his worry for Yellow. The Hoenn dexholders scrambled off the couch as Kristoff and Andrew approached. Red sat across from them. "How can we help you?"

"It has come to our attention that, recently, you have had a dexholder reunion. True or false?"

"Well, true, obviously." Gold said. Both agents ignored him.

"Yes, its true." Red said. Platinum stepped forward.

"Did I hear incorrectly when you said you were a part of the international police? Are you acquainted with Looker?"

"Looker? No, we work in different units. I do believe, however, that he went to some foreign region to investigate some pokémon liberators or something like that." Kristoff said. Platinum simply nodded in response.

"Why are you concerned with the reunion?" Red asked, turning the attention back to the situation at hand.

"Because those musicians you hired may or not be suspects in a bombing, jail break, and thousands of murders of men and women alike." Andrew stated. Red felt his stomach drop. Yellow was with these people! Kristoff pulled out two files, and put them on the coffee table. He opened up one, and it showed a picture of a teenage boy with chin length brown hair, slightly unkept, and onyx-black eyes. The second was a girl with pale blond hair reaching her lower back, piercing jade green eyes, though those same eyes were hazy and unfocused.

Red picked up the picture and moved it aside. Underneath was information on the two teenagers. He held up the boys information.

_Name: Onyx Kokuyōseki  
__Age: Sixteen(?)  
__Hair Color: Brown  
__Eye Color: Black  
__Skin Tone: Fair  
__DOB: N/A  
__Origin: N/A  
__Pokémon: Metegross, Emolga, Fearow  
_

_Other: Likes fire. Seems to be very cheerful at times, but will be ruthless._

_History: Parents died in a fire, and he lost track of his sister, Opal Kokuyōseki. She is currently in custody. It is suspected that he started the fire on accident, and since then has taken his rage out on others._

He put this aside, and glanced over the girls info sheet.

_Name: Jade Ishi  
__Age: Sixteen(?)  
__Hair Color: Pale blond  
__Eye Color: jade green  
__Skin Tone: Fair  
__DOB: N/A  
__Origin: N/A  
__Pokémon: Eevee_

_Others: Does surprisingly well in cold weather. She is an expert at type combinations in double battle. She is blind, and is suspected to be since eight or nine years of age. She will use this to an advantage- Quote: "You wouldn't hurt a blind girl, would you?". She is quite aware of her surroundings with her hearing and feeling senses._

_History: It is suspected she lost her sight in a car accident in which both her parents went missing-thus abandoning her-due to an injury to the back of her head. It is believed they are dead, yet she has some hallucination that they are still living and coming back to get her. She is cold and ruthless._

"I disagree." White said, reading over Reds shoulder. "If they may still be alive, would it really be a hallucination to hope they'll come back?"

"Yes." Kristoff answered. "Are these two the people you hired?"

"_We _didn't hire them. Green did." Red said. "He's sick, though."

"Go get him. This is important." Andrew said. Red sighed.

"Follow me, then. He's at his house." Red said, leading the two away from his home and to his fellow dexholders home. He waited for the door to open, expecting to the see the face of perhaps Daisy or Prof. Oak, but was surprised when Blue opened the door, her cheeks flushed from fever, but her smile still on her face.

"Blue?" he asked. "What are you... Aren't you sick?" Blue laughed, waving her hand dismissively.

"That little cold? Please! I'm perfectly fine!" she answered.

"She's not." a hoarse voice called out from inside the house. "But she won't leave me alone."

"Greeny, not nice!" Blue exclaimed, turning to look at him. She turned back to Red, then looked at Kristoff and Andrew. "Who are these people?"

"Some officers from the international police. They're investigating two teenagers named Jade and Onyx." Red said. "They said you hired them for the reunion, Green, and they wanted you to confirm it. Green looked over as Blue led them all into the room. He did not seem happy that they were interrupting him while he was sick. Andrew pulled out the same files he showed Red.

"Are these the two you hired?" he asked. Green glared at the pictures for a long time, then he slid them back to the officers.

"Yes." he answered.

"Did you hire them without realizing that they were felons?" Kristoff asked. Green glared. Were they accusing him of helping wanted criminals?

"Green doesn't even know their names!" Blue responded determinedly. Green glanced at her, and sighed.

"What she says is true. I didn't know their names. It was stupid of me not to ask." Green said. There was a long silence, both officers looking at each other, then back at the three eldest dexholders.

"We're going to cut to the chase, was Miss Yellow kidnapped by Jade and Onyx?" Kristoff asked. All three stiffened at this. Red clenched his fist, and sighed.

"Yes." Green said. "Yellow was kidnapped for unknown purposes."

"They shot her with a tranquilizer dart, then, while Onyx was escaping, Jade froze Green and I in ice." Blue said.

"Which is why we are sick now and should be resting." Green responded, shooting a pointed glare at Blue. She ignored him.

"Then Onyx knocked Red out of the sky in battle." Blue finished.

"I talked to... Onyx... as he was escaping. He said they wanted to use her power for something... and that they planned on returning her." Red said, faltering ever so slightly as he spoke Onyx's name.

"Yellow has the ability to heal, correct?" Andrew asked.

"Pokémon. We aren't sure about humans." Blue responded. Both fell silent.

"I'm going to ask you, honestly. Jade and Onyx are very unstable people. They may act nice and professional, but beneath that are cold killers. They have bombed a building in our home region, as well as unleashing a round of bullets on our officers. They are resisting arrest, and, for Arceus knows what reason, they somehow got here to Kanto. They are armed and extremely dangerous."

"They threatened her." Green recalled. "Threatened to use _real _bullets instead of tranquilizers if she didn't calm down." Both of the officers stared at them, and then Andrew ran a hand down his face.

"Good Arceus." he mumbled. Kristoff kept his composure and looked at the trio.

"Listen," he said, folding his hands. "Like I said before, we're asking you for help. Would you be willing to help us apprehend these two? If we're careful enough and quick enough, it may save your friends life." he looked at them seriously. "What do you say?"

"Anything for Yellow." Red said immediately. The others nodded in agreement.

"You do realize that, by accepting this request, we also expect the help of your juniors. Would they be willing to comply?" asked Kristoff. At this, the three Kanto dexholders shared a glance. Of course, they wanted to find Yellow at any cost, but was it really worth it to drag in the new juniors from Sinnoh and Unova into a new mission when they were expecting a celebration in their honor?

"Well, it'll prove wether or not they really deserve the title as dexholder." Green said.

"We accept." Red said. "All of us accept."

"Great." Andrew said, standing up. "We'll leave Blue and Green to rest. Tomorrow morning, we will work at discussing a possible location of the criminals and what good hiding places would be." They turned, leaving the residence. Red said nothing for a moment, and Blue turned to him.

"Yellow'll be fine. She may not look it, but she's a tough cookie."

"I know." Red chuckled. "I know."

o.0.o.0.o

_Yellow widened her eyes as she looked around. What was this place? All around her, she heard the moans and cries of pokémon, most calling for their mothers, mothers calling for their children to be strong. They were sad, tortured cries, but as she moved through the hall, she realized that the cries went from pokémon to human. She saw cells, bars holding the prisoners in, and within the cells sat not adults, but children._

_It was a horrifying sight. Some of them were so thin and gaunt that they seemed to be nothing but skin and bones. Others, she saw strangely, had ears or tails of pokémon, like a girl with eevee ears and a bushy tail. She would've thought that it was rather cute, if not for the fact that the girls were staring lifeless at the ceiling. She was dead._

_Guards turned towards the cell, and Yellow thought they would perhaps mourn the death, but instead laughed. One unlocked the cell, the other unceremoniously throwing the girl over his shoulder, then going down the hallway._

_"Resistance scum." they laughed. "The Mightyena will have a good meal tonight!"_

_"What?" exclaimed Yellow. "You will not give her a proper burial? And why does she have Eevee ears?" they ignored her._

_"The experiments." she turned to the voice that heard her. It was a young girl, perhaps fifteen, with matted, straight brown hair and light pink eyes. Her arms were dangling out the bars, crossed slightly, and she had her head leaning against the bars. "The experiments killed her."_

_Yellow stared blankly, wondering if she really could see her or if she was just simply talking to herself. She glanced up at her._

_"Do you have a gift, too?" she asked, staring right at her. Yellow blinked, but saw the world around her quickly evaporating in light, pieces lifting and disappearing._

o.0.o.0.o

Yellow opened her eyes with a groan, piecing together the dream in horror. Still, the cries of sadness rang in her ears. She remembered the words that the girl had said to her previously. _The sorrow of a thousand children, mourning for the loss of what they love. _Their freedom, perhaps? That would be a horrid thing to loose.

Her vision cleared slightly, and she was looking at the stone ceiling of a cave. Water was pounding down around her, and she glanced to the entrance, nearly choking as she noticed that it was covered with a wall of rushing water. She sat up, shifting her position ever so slightly, realizing with surprise she was still in her nice dress.

"You're awake." this was a statement, rather than a question. Yellow turned her head and saw the girl with pale blond hair from before, staring intently at a fire, lighting up and flickering the cave walls. She had changed from her formal wear, now wearing a black T-shirt with a white, zip up vest over it, the collar and hem of the vest gray. Her pants we black, changing to blue at the knees, while her gray converse sneakers went to her calve. Upon her head rested a pair of pilots goggles, the brown strap acting as a headband, though not pulling her bangs off her face. Dark green gloves were on her hands.

"Y-Yes." Yellow responded. She said nothing in response, but waved her hand in a general direction.

"I have some spare clothes for you over there. My friend is out getting supplies." she said, then folding her hands, eyebrows creased every so slightly in worry.

"Okay." Yellow responded, moving to where she had gestured, seeing that there was some spare clothing. She glanced at the girl, still staring at the fire. "Um, can you turn away? Please?"

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Uh... modesty?" Yellow replied.

"That's pointless." the girl said. "I'm blind."

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry."

"Why are _you _apologizing? You didn't crack me upside the head with the butt of a gun after I crawled from a car wreck." Yellow gaped at her, but she said nothing. Yellow simply changed into the clothes, happy that the jeans fit her, and not at all unhappy with the slightly baggy white T-shirt. She folded her dress neatly, and then moved near the fire again.

"So what now? I've never been kidnapped before." Yellow stated. The girl turned her head to her, then smirked.

"Well, for us, you'll serve your purpose, and then we'll return you to your friends." she responded.

"Oh." Yellow said. "What's my purpose then?"

The girl was silent at that.

o.0.o.0.o

_If you're in, I'm in. If you're down, I'm down. Do you want this too? Cause I need it now. If you say the word. I'll erase your doubts._

o.0.o.0.o

_In_

_Simple Plan_

o.0.o.0.o

**Did I ever say how much of a Simple Plan fan I am? No? HUGE Simple Plan fan! Like, if I ever went to one of their concerts, I'd know the lyrics to every song! EVERY ONE I SAY!**

**Lolz, me and my crazies.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	7. The Search

**So! I'ma updating this. Hope you enjoy~!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon. Only Jade and Onyx.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Jade and Onyx Arc_

_Part One_

_The Rebellion_

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Seven_

"Okay, everyone!" Red exclaimed the next morning, gathering all the dexholders into his living room once again, with Kristoff and Andrew off to the side, both with their arms folded, looking rather serious. The dexholders shifted to look at Red, all slightly relieved to see that he was somewhat back to his normal self. "Kristoff, Andrew and I have been pouring over maps all morning, trying to figure out the location of Yellow, Jade, and Onyx. Right now, I think we've come up with some good matches." with this, Kristoff stepped forward, spreading a map out on the coffee table. Several areas were circled in bright red pen.

"After much debate, the three of us managed to shorten down all of Kanto into six different areas. Each of you will be grouped with your fellow dexholders of your region and will be sent to one of the six, while Kristoff and I will search the final one." Kristoff looked at the map, glancing at all of them momentarily, then looking back at it, pointing at one area off to the east. "Jade and Onyx a typically known to hide out in abandoned places or nicely camouflaged areas, though the prefer the former. With this reasoning, we believe they may have taken refuge in the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town."

"You mean that same creepy place next to the newly installed radio tower?" Blue asked, raising an eyebrow. "Boy, have I heard tales of that place!" he cast a glance at Green, who let out sigh, remembering the time he was possessed in the very tower.

"Ha! Ghosts ain't gonna scare me!" Sapphrie exclaimed. "Me an' Ruby an' Emerald will take the job!"

"Sapphire, perhaps we should discuss this before you go volunteering us." Ruby said.

"Yeah!" Emerald yelled in agreement.

"Stop bein' a bunch 'o prissys and lets go ghost huntin'!" Sapphire yelled. "We're doing this for Senior Yellow, so shut it!" Both boys snapped their mouth closed, not exactly feeling the mood to be enduring Sapphire's wrath.

"The second place is Cinnabar Island. Due to one of the most tragic events to happen in recent Kanto history, a volcano erupted and swept the whole town away." Kristoff explained. Everyone remembered that day. Though it was tragic, there were no deaths since Blaine's fire-type pokémon predicted the eruption. He managed to evacuate the small town before anyone could get seriously injured.

"We believe that, since Onyx has a strange fascination for fire, he would likely convince Jade to hide out with Yellow here." Andrew said. "This point is further proven since there is no one occupying the island, and no one comes to the island except for a few scientists to determine wether or not it is safe for people anymore."

"Now, although this is a likely hiding place, we don't want to put our lives in jeopardy. We want people who have strong fire-types or psychic-types that can predict if the volcano suddenly becomes active and strong flying types to fly you to safety if the volcano does erupt or there is a rockslide." Kristoff paused. "Any takers?"

"I think... this suits us, don't you two?" Crystal asked, glancing at Silver and Gold.

"I guess. I mean, Arkee and Explotaro can do the eruption-predicting, and if we loose them, then we can always use Xatee." Gold said.

"Plus Honchcrow and Togetaro could easily carry two people if needed." Silver added.

"So it's settled." Crystal nodded. "We'll search Cinnabar Island, then."

"Good." Kristoff nodded. "Next is the Viridian Forest."

"Why would they hide there?" Black asked. "Wouldn't it be the first place to look?"

"Simply saying, yes, it would, which is why we want to search there. Viridian Forest naturally has an abundance of defenses and qualities fit for survival. While there is fresh food and water, there is also many hostile pokémon whom closely guard certain parts of the forest. Due to Yellow's powers of being a natural-born healer, her powers granted from the forest itself, the pokémon will recognize her and anyone she is with as allies rather than enemies." Kristoff explained.

"Thus protecting her." Andrew concluded. "Though the pokémon are rather weak in that area, they can be somewhat overwhelming when coming out in hordes."

"We'll do it." Black said. White cast him a wary glance, then smiled.

"Anything we can do to help." White confirmed.

"Next is Mt. Silver. Like how Onyx likes fire, Jade seems attracted to colder climates." Kristoff moved his finger across the map to indicate the area. "While it is known that Onyx's cheery personality can persuade anyone, Jade has a strange air of power about her which demands respect. Thus hiding upon an unbearably cold mountain."

"That doesn't make much sense." White said. "I mean, they were in formal attire when we were fighting them... Wouldn't it be hard to scale a mountain in clothes like that?"

"And even if they did, accustomed to cold weather or not, wouldn't they freeze with Yellow once they got to the top?" Black asked.

"Nah, look at Red!" Gold said with a wave of his hand. "We both trained on that mountain a while back in basically what we wore now."

"Plus Jade owns a Flareon. Fire if needed." Green said.

"So it's perfectly plausible for Jade and Onyx to be hiding out on Mt. Silver." Platinum said with a nod of her head. "They have all the supplies they need."

"We'll go there." Red said, nodding towards Blue and Green. "There are some strong wild pokémon there, so we'll need to be careful."

"Leaving us." Pearl said, glancing at Diamond and Platinum. "Where're we going?"

"Tohjo Falls." Kristoff answered. Platinum furrowed her eyebrows.

"Isn't that on the border of the Johto region?" she asked.

"Yes. Considering that everyone else has claimed an area, that is the only one left."

"Well... what about you guys? Where are you searching?" Pearl asked.

"Celadon and Saffron City." Andrew answered. "If they aren't in any of those places, then they may be hiding in plain sight. While you check your designated area, we'll walk through the Celadon and Saffron. After all, they need money if they want to purchase supplies for their pokémon, so they may turn to street performances for just that."

"That makes no sense, why not just battle?" Black asked.

"Because a girl and a boy with a huge winning streak will get around faster than a girl and a boy in the streets of Celadon trying to make a quick buck like all other starving musicians and artists." Silver said.

"Precisely." Kristoff said. "Leave when you feel ready. As for me and Andrew, we will set off now." The two police detectives gathered up their map and briefcases, then walked out of the house, no doubt already heading towards Celadon or perhaps Saffron City to search. After a few brief words and reminders to call if anyone ran into trouble or found clues, the other dexholders began to leave on their own pokémon or on foot.

Soon, it was left just to the Kanto dexholders and the Unova dexholders, both walking along the same path since Red, Blue, and Green had to pass through Viridian City to get to Mt. Silver.

"I'm going to go over this way!" Black shouted, bolting off.

"Uh... will he be okay?" Red asked, watching his juniors retreating figure.

"Oh, he'll be fine! Black really is strong." White grinned. "Anyways, Red," she lowered her voice. "I don't trust them."

"Them? Them who?" asked Red.

"Kristoff and Andrew. It seems like they're acting."

"Acting?" Red laughed. "Why would they be acting?"

"I don't know, but I've been in the movie business for a long time! I can tell acting from reality, and I think they're acting."

"Listen, White, you're probably just paranoid." Red said. "A lot has happened, and suddenly you got pulled into a kidnapping case when you were expecting a vacation. But if it's _really _bothering you, I'll look into it, okay?" White nodded.

"Okay. Thank you." White smiled.

"MY NAME IS BLACK, AND I'M GOING TO WIN THE POKÉMON LEAGUE!"

"Oh, Arceus!" White exclaimed, whipping around, looking rather irritated. "Even during a search and rescue, he has to announce his dreams to the world!"

o.0.o.0.o

Yellow was bored. She had been sitting against the cave wall, staring mindlessly at the fire. Jade sat with her all night and all day, having not said a single word or tried to start a conversation. Whenever Yellow tried to talk to her, she responded with simple five-words-or-less answers. Jade was not talkative. She tried sleeping, but soon found herself plagued by hellish, vivid nightmares like that similar of those on the night she was kidnapped. So she did not sleep very well, and she had not been eating well either. Her stomach grumbled to further remind her of her hunger.

"I apologize." Jade said, picking up a stick and poking the fire slightly. "I'm used to not eating much."

"When will your friend be back?" Yellow asked. Jade sat still for a moment.

"Soon." she responded. "Hopefully." As if responding to their call, a boy came sauntering over, a huge pack over his shoulder, and a small bundle in his arms.

"Hello, everyone!" he said cheerily. Yellow looked at him, his chin length brown hair slightly unkept, while his onyx black eyes seemingly shined with cheeriness. He was wearing a long sleeved black T-shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a collared white vest with a back that was longer than the front, and blue jeans that were slightly baggy around his black-sneakered feet. He had fingerless black gloves on his hands and a silver chain at his hip, six shrunken pokéballs hanging from it.

"Onyx." Jade said, a statement. Onyx chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm back." he said, dropping the huge bag on the ground. "I got a bunch of stuff and I brought Hope, like you asked." Jade lifted her head, holding out her arms.

"Bring her here." she said. Onyx obeyed, passing the small bundle to Jade. A small whine came from the blanket, and Jade lifted the flap. "Sh..." she cooed. "Help is here, I promise."

Yellow, debating on wether or not her captors would be angry if she began raiding their backpack for some form of filling food, looked up at this.

"What is it?" she asked, walking over to the two. Jade lifted her head in response, and Onyx looked down mournfully.

"Her partner." he said.

"We think she's dying." Jade said. Yellow glanced over, pulling aside the blanket, and seeing an Eevee. There was a long, ugly gash along her side, bubbling with some sort of purple toxin. It whined again, eyes clenched shut in pain. Jade glanced down again. "You're okay. Shh, Yellow is here."

"Her name is Hope?" Yellow asked. "Do you want me... to heal her?"

"It's the reason you're here." Jade responded. Yellow nodded, looking at Onyx, whom gave her an encouraging nod.

"It might take a while. I've never seen an injury so horrible before. What caused it?"

"A Sevipers Poison Tail. It was aimed for Jade, but Hope took it for her." Onyx responded as Yellow rubbed her hands together in preparation.

"She's a loyal and wonderful partner." Jade said. Hope whined again, her breathing fast and unsteady. Yellow held her hands over the Eevee, a beautiful amber glow coming from her palms, fluttering over the wound. Onyx watched as the purple toxin began to clear away, and he smiled. Maybe now Jade will be a little happier...? Jade lifted her head, turning towards the waterfall. "Stop." she told Yellow.

"What? But I'm not-"

"Someone's coming." Jade shushed her, bundling Hope back up. She grabbed a pokéball from her belt, releasing a Vaporeon, who smiled cheerfully at her trainer. "Valerie, put out the fire." the water-type nodded, splashing a small bit of water onto the small fire, suddenly plunging the entire cave in darkness and sucking the heat away with it.

"Speaking of pokémon!"

"Speaking of pokémon!"

Although it was slightly muffled, it was there. Two voices, muffled by the waterfall that hid their cave. Yellow heard shuffling, and then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't scream, it's me." Jade said in a low whisper. Yellow nodded, but realized that, with or without light, Jade would not be able to see it.

"Y-yeah." Yellow said.

"Onyx." Jade said.

"Already on it." Onyx responded. Yellow heard the pop of a pokéball, then the low growl of a pokémon. "Meta, Psychic." Yellow suddenly felt herself lifting, and she let out a small yelp. She felt her back hit the roof of the cave, the rough stones pulling at the fabric.

"Quiet." Jade said from her right. Yellow did not answer, her eyes adjusting slightly to the darkness. Jade's pale hair stuck out the most to her right, Hope in her arms, a messenger bag over her right shoulder, and Valerie on her left. She turned her head to Onyx, and saw him levitating like all is normal next to his Metagross.

She glanced down, and saw beams of a flashlight scanning the cave.

"This would be a good hiding place." a voice mused. It sounded familiar, and Yellow wondered where she heard it, until it hit her. It was Pearl!

"Mm-hm." a voice mumbled in response. This voice sounded like it had something in it's mouth, like it was eating.

"Dia, can't you ever not eat?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Please do not fight. We should focus on finding Senior Yellow." Yellow knew this voice right away. Only one person would address her with such formality. Platinum. A flashlight fell on where the fire was, and Platinum knelt next to it. "It seems there was a fire here."

"Look, it's still smoldering! It was put out recently!" Pearl exclaimed.

"So Yellow was here recently?" Dia asked, finally setting his food aside.

"Or maybe just a hiker." Platinum mused.

"But why would a hiker hide in a cave behind Tohjo Falls?" Pearl pointed out. There was some shuffling, then a triumphant _a-ha! _"If this doesn't mean that Yellow wasn't here, than I don't know what does!" Pearl stomped over to the fire, then laid out the slightly wrinkled dress that Yellow had worn to the reunion.

"Tch." Jade muttered in annoyance. Yellow glanced at her, and then at Onyx, noticing that he was pulling out his gun.

"Please don't hurt them!" Yellow whispered to him. "They're my juniors!"

"Who said I was gonna hurt 'em?" Onyx shot back, a smirk on his face. "Meta." Slowly, Onyx was lowered to the ground, where he strode over to the three dexholders. He grinned, holding up the gun, and pointing it directly at the back of Platinum's head. "Yo, blondie and rice-boy." Onyx said, catching Dia and Pearl's attention. They turned, both widening their eyes.

"L-Lady!" Dia exclaimed. Platinum looked fearful, not daring to turn around as she could feel the gun on the back of her skull. Onyx glanced up.

"Meta, let Jade down!" Jade passed Hope to Yellow, then was slowly lowered to the ground. Onyx turned his attention back to Pearl, whom had his hands hovering over his pokéballs. "Oh, no, no, no! Don't do _that." _Pearl froze, then dropped his hand. "All pokéballs over there." Onyx nodded his head to the right. Reluctantly, Pearl and Diamond removed all their pokéballs and tossed them to the side. Platinum followed suit, watching as the red and white balls rolled next to her friends. "Okay Jade, you take over."

Jade walked over, taking the gun and positioning herself where Onyx was. Onyx, now with both hands free, grabbed some escape rope from his bag and bound Dia and Pearl's hands behind their backs. He did the same with Platinum, then moved her next to her fellow Sinnoh dexholders. Jade passed the gun back to Onyx, who grinned.

"Well now what?" Platinum asked coldly. "Are you going to murder us like you murdered all those thousands of other people?"

"Murdered? Thousands?" Onyx asked, obvious confusion on his face. "I don't remember murdering thousands of people..."

"Don't lie! You're on the police database! International officers are searching for you!" Pearl exclaimed angrily, pulling to get his hands free.

"International police...?" Onyx asked.

"What are their names?" Jade asked.

"Hey we're supposed to be interrogating you!" Pearl shouted. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, look at the position you're in, and the position we're in." she responded.

"Kristoff and Andrew." Dia answered quietly. "Their names were Kristoff and Andrew." Jade widened her eyes a fraction while Onyx paled.

"You look nervous." Pearl commented, smirking. "Karma's a bitch, huh?"

"Jade you heard that, right?" Onyx asked. Jade nodded.

"Yes."

"Meta, come down! Let Yellow down with you!" Onyx ordered.

"Yellow is here?" Dia asked, snapping his head up. Yellow landed gently on the ground in front of her juniors.

"Senior Yellow, get back! They're dangerous!" Platinum exclaimed. Yellow glanced back, and watched as Onyx brought over some spare wood, setting it up.

"What're you doing?" Pearl asked, eying him warily. Onyx looked up.

"Making sure you don't freeze to death. It gets cold in here at nights." he said. "Jade..."

"I know." she tossed a pokéball up, releasing her Flareon. "Flash, light the wood, please. Don't overdo it." Flash let out a low groan, as if annoyed by her order not to overdo it, then lit the wood, fire once again illuminating the cave with warm light once more.

"Yellow!" Pearl exclaimed once he saw her. She smiled softly at them, passing Hope back to Jade as she dug through Onyx's huge pack.

"So you are here..." Dia said.

"Here." Jade passed her a blanket. "If you aren't used to it, it gets unbearable. Just give it to them. They don't trust us."

"Well gee, I wonder why." Pearl muttered sarcastically. Jade narrowed her eyes. Yellow quickly intervened.

"Here, take this. You guys are soaked!" she exclaimed with a smile, draping it around their shoulders.

"Well, we practically went through a waterfall, so..." Dia trailed off.

"I don't understand!" Pearl exclaimed, shaking his head. "Why are you alive?! Why are we alive?! They should've killed us by now!"

"Kill?" Onyx asked again. "Why would we have to kill you?"

"Because you're murders!" Pearl shouted. Onyx blinked, then took the gun, pointing it to his head.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" exclaimed Yellow. She turned to Jade. "Jade, stop him!" Jade closed her eyes and said nothing. Onyx pulled the trigger of the gun...

But there was nothing but a small click.

"...Huh?" Dia asked. Onyx grinned.

"You guys were all worried over nothing. It ain't even loaded!" Onyx laughed.

"Wha-wha-What the heck?! You threatened us with an unloaded gun?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Well... I wouldn't call it _threatened." _Onyx said, putting the gun back in its holster. "More like persuaded."

"Persuaded-!"

"We should get going." Jade said suddenly, walking over to them. "Flash, return." the Flareon went back into her pokéball, and Onyx copied the action with Meta.

"Those knots aren't real tight. So you should be able to get out in about twenty minutes." Onyx said. "More than enough time for us to change our location."

"Senior Yellow, are you going with them?" Platinum asked, watching as Yellow stood from her kneeling position in front of her juniors. "Do you... trust them?"

"Can you pass this to Red? Yes, I am going with them. They need my help. Do I trust them? Not exactly, but they seem like good people. Tell him I'm going to stay with them until I figure out their story."

o.0.o.0.o

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive. So I'm going to start over tonight. Beginning with you and __I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable.__  
_

o.0.o.0.o

_Miracle_

_ Paramore_

o.0.o.0.o

**So... what do you think? Not all actiony... but pretty good, I guess.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	8. The Fighter

**So, yeah. A reviewer requested that Jade and Onyx meet up with the rest of the gang, get an insight on their searches. Sooo, I'ma gonna do that. Hope you enjoy~!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon or Witch and Wizard, which this story is somewhat based off of. Only Jade and Onyx.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Jade and Onyx Arc_

_Part One_

_The Rebellion_

o.0.o.0.o

"Urgh... Sapph, I really, really don't like this." Emerald muttered as he climbed the stairs after the wild girl, already standing at the top, leaving him and Ruby behind. The mutter, though barely heard among by Ruby, did not escape the sharp senses of Sapphire Birch.

"Shut up ya sissy! You're worse than Ruby!" she shouted down at them. "Here I am, waitin' patiently for you an' Ruby an' all I hear is complainin'! Ya don't hear _me _complainin', do ya?"

"Well, most of us aren't wild, barbarous freaks." Ruby said as they finally reached the top, grimacing at the thin layer of dust that covered his hand from the railing. "Arceus, you'd think out of respect for the dead, they'd clean this place." This received a smack from Sapphire.

"First off, I am _not _a wild barbarous freak." Sapphire said, crossing her arms. "I just don't like all that girly crap. Secondly, can't the both of ya put your own petty problems aside and think o' Yellow an' Red for a moment? Yellow's Arceus knows where, probably terrified an' hungry an' cold an' Red's worrying himself sick ova' her. Sooner or later one o' them might just drop dead from Arceus knows what, and you all are here, worryin' over ghosts and dirt and complainin' about bein' tired." Sapphire turned away with a huff. "Besides, ghosts donneven exist, anyways, so stop being a wuss, Emerald."

"Denial is the worst thing, Sapphire!" Emerald exclaimed. "It will make them mad, I tell you!"

"And I'm tellin' you they donneven exist, so quit being such a baby!" Sapphire exclaimed. One of the many strange channelers approached them, candles flickering ominously.

"Give... me... BLOOD." she said.

"Can it, ya weirdo!" Sapphire hollered, though even she looked slightly unsettled from the strange request. The trio climbed up the last round of stairs, then stood at the top of the tower. Here, they noticed not as many mourners, only two people standing near the back, practically enshrouded in shadows of the flickering candles. Both of them had pale long hair, one in a ponytail, the other's loose. They assumed both were female.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Emerald asked, watching as one them cast a side glance over their shoulder, then turned back to the grave.

"Mourners, probably." Ruby said. "Excuse me, can we talk to you? We have some questions."

"Mm?" asked the one with no ponytail. She turned to look at them, her eyes shaded by the dim lighting. "Yes? What is it?"

"My name is Sapphire, and these idiots are Ruby and Emerald." Sapphire exclaimed loudly. "Our friend was ki-"

"Going on an errand and we haven't heard from her in a couple of days." Emerald said, cutting her off. Sapph opened her mouth to yell at him, but Ruby cut her off, signaling her to be quiet.

"We've been wondering if you've seen her."

"I can't tell you I have." she said, crossing her arms with a small frown. "Describe her."

"She's blond, and generally wheres her hair in a ponytail. She has amber colored eyes, and is kinda petite." Ruby offered up.

"Hmmm. You know, she sounds a lot like my friend here." the girl said. The other girl stepped forward, her head tilted down, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "Yellow, correct?"

"Y-Yellow!" exclaimed Emerald.

"Who're you? If you hurt her you'll have the wrath of Sapphire Birch to deal with!" Sapphire exclaimed rashly. Ruby sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? She's got to be that blind sociopath they told us about."

"Blind sociopath? That's what they described me as?" she asked, voice and face stoic, lifting her head, jade green eyes sticking out greatly in the darkness. Her hand moved to her hip, other sending out three pokémon. An Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon. "You may call me Jade."

"Is that you want? A battle?" Ruby asked, eyeing the three in front of her.

"Of course." Jade said. "That battle with Blue and Green proved rather disappointing, you see. But then again, I was in a hurry."

"Yep, 'cause you know, how kidnapping works." Emerald muttered sarcastically.

"We planned on returning her, you know." Jade said. "Battle me. Three pokémon on each side. Winner gets Yellow."

"You're treating her as a prize?!" exclaimed Ruby. "Yellow, you can't possibly okay with this!"

"..." Yellow didn't say anything, she didn't even lift her head.

"Fine, then." muttered Sapphire. "We'll knock some sense into the both of ya! Toro, let's go!" the Blaziken popped out with a roar of fiery determination.

"Sudowoodo!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Ruru!" Ruby exclaimed, the Kirlia dancing gracefully on its toes. Sapphire let out an exclamation of shock when she saw this.

"Why are ya sending that thing out?! This is a battle for Yellow! You shouldn't be using an under leveled pokémon!" Sapphire exclaimed. Ruby cast her a smirk.

"Ruru and I have been training a bunch. I have a feeling she won't be nearly as weak as you perceive her." Sapphire stared at him for a long time.

"I'ma gonna trust ya, Ruby." she said, turning back to the battlefield. "Er... How does this work? Three on three?"

"Of course. I'm in no mood to wait, I have more pressing matters, you see."

"Like what? More murders?" Ruby asked bitterly. Jade narrowed her eyes.

"Ziya, Thunder Wave. Flash, Dig. Vaporeon, Surf. In that order, attack!"

"Toro, Sky Uppercut!" Sapphire exclaimed. Toro burst forward, slamming her fist under Vaporeons chin, taking it up high before flipping and punching it into the ground.

"Future Sight!" Ruby exclaimed. Kirlia's eyes glowed blue, then an attack shot into the air.

"Stone Edge!" Emerald ordered Sudowoodo as electric waves hit her from Ziya's thunder wave attack. Stone Edge caused major damage to Jolteon, but the trio of Hoenn holders were surprised to see it still standing. Ruby smirked as Ruru began glowing, suddenly growing taller and more slim. Jade had her eyes closed, listening to the battle and orders.

"I see." she said. "So it evolved."

"I was saving that for my next contest, but I figured this was more important." Ruby grinned.

"Well, wether it be a Kirlia or a Gardivor, it's still weak to bugs. Ziya, Signal Beam! Valerie, use Muddy Water to block off Blaziken!"

"Sudowoodo, stop Jolteon!" exclaimed Emerald. Sudowoodo began to prepare another Stone Edge, but was cut off as Flareon burst from the ground, sending Sudowoodo flying back. Meanwhile, Jolteon unleashed Signal Beam at Ruru, and Vaporeon blocked Toro from helping with Muddy Water.

"Flash, Dig. Ziya, jump up. Valerie, Surf." her trio of pokémon followed their orders, and suddenly, the three dexholders found themselves standing soaked, and at the fainted, prone forms of their pokémon.

"Wha... but... but how?" exclaimed Sapphire.

"Simple. You were fighting three separate battles rather than working in sync to defeat me. Ziya, Flash, and Valarie are triplets and have been working together since birth." Jade said, returning her three pokémon. "On top of that, you were blinded by emotion and while this could help you, it worked against you. You could not see the correct strategy." She let out an Espeon, with her eyes closed. "I'm done speaking to you."

"H-Hey! If you think we're going to let you make off with Yellow, you've got anotha thing comin'!" Sapphire exclaimed angrily. Jade cracked her eyes open, face void of all emotion.

"Esmeralda, Hypnosis."

o.0.o.0.o

"Rock... rock... rock... Oh look, Super Serious Gal! Another damn rock." Gold said, getting increasingly annoyed. "Honestly! The only thing we've seen so far was charred rocks and charcoal!"

"It does seem uninhabited..." Crystal said, glancing around from their precarious perch of climbing the mountain that was once the volcano. "But we've only searched a few areas, and we just started climbing this."

"So stop whining." Silver grunted as he pulled himself up. Gold grumbled complaints under his breath, following Silver over the top of the volcano, then turning and pulling Crystal up over.

"Thanks." Crystal said, nodding her head in his direction.

"Anytime, Super Serious Gal." Gold responded.

"Good Arceus, took you long enough." they turned, and saw a brunette boy sitting cross-legged on the other side of the flattened land at the top. "Geez, wouldn't it have been easier to start up here and search downwards towards the bottom?"

"Well, not all of us are experienced mountain climbers, you a-" Gold started, but stopped as Silver punched him.

"Moron, that's one of the culprits we're looking for." he hissed. Silver turned towards the boy, whom grinned. "Your name is Onyx, correct?"

"Yup." he said cheerfully. Onyx turned his head over the shoulder. "Can you feel it, too? The raging heat of the volcano? Ah, scratch that, you probably can't." he chuckled, standing up.

"You're obsessed with fire, aren't you?" Crystal asked.

"Obsessed? Nah, I just like it, you know? If I was truly obsessed, I'd have a fire type on my team." Onyx said, grinning, then spinning a pokéball on his finger. "Anyways, I wanna battle you three, so lets get this show on the road!"

"Hold on, you're here because you want a battle?" Silver asked, unsure wether or not to judge him.

"Well, technically, Jade wants to battle, but she can't battle you all over and over, so I've got to fill in for her." he shrugged, the pokéball still spinning midair. The trio fixed their gaze on that.

"You're not a... psychic, are you?" Gold asked, watching as Onyx took the pokéball from the air. Onyx smirked.

"Nope, just a very talented musician that does part time gigs as a magician." Onyx smirked. "I'll tell you how I did it if you win."

"How about the location of Yellow instead?" Crystal asked coldly.

"Oh, sure, I'll give you that too, if you so desire." Onyx said with a shrug. "But you'd have more fun with my magic tricks." he took out three pokéballs. "Lets get started, shall we?"

"Hold on a moment." Silver said. "Can you ensure Yellow's safety?"

"Eh...? Sure." Onyx said.

"Prove it." Silver said, pulling out his pokégear. "Call her." Onyx blinked, then grinned.

"Okay!" he sauntered over to Silver, about to accept the pokégear when Silver suddenly grabbed his wrist. Onyx's eyes shot open, and he kneed the redhead in the stomach. Silver grimaced and lurched forward, Onyx easily walking away with his pokégear in his hand. He dialed a number, holding it to his ear as he glanced at Silver. "Stop trying to inhale, that'll make it worse. Exhale, then inhale." Silver glared at him, then followed his instructions and felt the tension in his chest go away. He stood up, eyeing Onyx.

"Damn." Gold said. "He must be pretty good to best you, Silver."

"Shut up, moron." Silver responded.

"Yo, Yellow!" Onyx exclaimed. "I'ma gonna put you on speaker, okay?" there was a pause as Onyx pressed a button, then held up the pokégear.

"_What's wrong, Onyx? Is everything okay?"_

"Yellow!" Crystal exclaimed.

"_...Crystal...?" _Yellow asked.

"Where are you right now?! We'll get Red or someone to get you!" Gold exclaimed.

"We can hold off two teenagers while you get rescued." Silver said. There was a pause.

"_Your concern is touching, but I'm fine, honest!" _Yellow laughed.

"Do you have a few screws loose or what?!" Gold shouted. "You've been kidnapped!"

_"They aren't bad people, you guys..."_

"Yellow, we have evidence from detectives stating otherwise." Crystal said.

"_And because they are adults, you are going to believe them?" _Yellow asked. "_Think about the people we've fought in the past..."_

"Enough evidence for you?" Onyx asked. The trio glanced up at him.

"Please, Yellow, tell us where you are." Crystal tried again. There was a long sigh.

"_I can't. Not yet, at least. I promise to try to talk to you guys as soon as possible, okay?" _there was a click on the other end, and Onyx blinked at the screen.

"She hung up." he said simply. Silver held out his hand for the pokégear.

"Honestly, you must think I really am stupid." Onyx sighed, a grin on his face. "Wanna see another magic trick?" he held up his pokégear in his palm. Suddenly, the entire thing burst into flames, light flickering off Onyx's serious face as the pieces melted away, crumbling to burnt and charred ashes. "I know a lot about computers, so I know you'll hand that thing over to those bogus detectives so they could track the signal." He smiled again, and with his spare hand, tossed three pokéballs in the air, releasing a Weavile, a Haxorous, and a Metagross. "Meet Weav the Weavile, Haxo the Haxorous, and Meta the Metagross." Onyx smiled.

"H-How...?" Crystal whispered, still staring at the hand where the burnt pokégear sat.

"How? Well, the pokémon get caught and they stay in the-"

"She meant how you burned Silver's pokégear to a crisp!" Gold shouted. Onyx blinked, then smirked, flipping his hand over slowly, watching as the pieces crumbled from his hand, his fingerless glove and palm completely unscathed.

"I told you," Onyx grinned. "Magic."

o.0.o.0.o

"We've been at this for hours. I swear, I've searched every area of this forest with Musha." Black said. "And that damn grass-snake is staring at you again!"

"Amanda." White said.

"Huh?" Black asked.

"Amanda." White looked down bashfully. "Her name is Amanda."

"You... named the grass-snake?" Black asked.

"Yes." White answered, watching carefully as he stared openmouthed.

"YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY KEEPING IT, ARE YOU?!" Black exclaimed. White covered her ears and Amanda seemed unaffected. A flock of Pidgey burst into the air.

"Serviiiinnneee..." she mumbled.

"Yes, I'm keeping her, and her name is Amanda." White responded calmly.

"But it-" White glared at him. "_She _belonged to N! Who stole Gigi from you! After he pushed you from a Ferris Wheel!"

"But she didn't do that. In fact, she stayed with me while N calmly walked away with Gigi. Amanda is loyal." White said. "I trust her, and I wish you would too."

"Huh." a new voice said. "You know, I've been listening for a while, and I think," a girl revealed herself from the trees, coming up to them. "That it's amazing how much you trust this pokémon, despite where she supposedly come from."

"Hey, aren't you-" Black started, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Jade? Yes. Seems you know all about us."

"Where's Yellow?" demanded Black. Jade sighed, closing her eyes.

"It's the same thing with all of you. 'You're Jade and Onyx' then 'Where's Yellow?' and when I best you guys in whatever form I do it's 'You are such bad people. You won't get away with this.'" she opened her eyes, crossing her arms. "Let's change it up a bit."

"Bested?" White asked. Jade turned her head in her direction.

"Subdued the Sinnoh trio, battled and beaten the Hoenn trio, Onyx is currently battling the Johto trio, and I've already beaten Blue and Green." she crossed her arms, staring stoically at them. "But you know about that, right?"

"So it's a battle you want?" Black asked, pulling out a pokéball. Jade blinked.

"No. I want to help her out." Jade pulled her hands from behind her back, and held up two pokéballs. "This is a set of Eevee, two of them. A male and a female." she held up the one on the left. "This is Kai, the male," she held up the one on the right. "And this is Eve, the female. I can't raise them right now, considering I'm already three pokémon over the six pokémon limit. I want to find a trainer whom can raise them."

"And you're talking about... me?" White asked, pointing to herself.

"Yes. I will give you these two pokémon, on one condition," Jade said.

"Here it is." Black muttered. There was a chirping noise in the background, and Jade turned her head towards it.

"You see that Pidgey?" Jade asked.

"Yeah?" White answered.

"Catch it."

"What?! I've never even battled before, let alone captured a pokémon!" White exclaimed.

"You'll be fine. I know that grass is weak to flying, but that Servine has to be at least level eighteen to evolve, from Snivy right?"

"I guess...?" White asked. Jade let out a sigh.

"Alright," Jade placed six shrunken pokéballs in White's hand, then turned to the Pidgey. "You've got it from here, right?"

"Um... I guess..." White said as she enlarged one of the pokéballs and threw it at the Pidgey. Almost immediately the flying type popped out and fluttered away. Jade blinked.

"You only just threw the pokéball once, didn't you?" Jade asked.

"Y-Yeah! What's wrong with that?" White asked. Jade let out a low sigh.

"No offense, but I've seen five-year-olds know more about catching than you." she said.

"You don't need to go insulting her, you know!" Black exclaimed. Jade turned her head to him.

"Insulting? I speak only the truth. The truth hurts sometimes." she turned her attention back to White. "You're friends with Crystal, right? Didn't she give any pointers?"

"I've only known her for about a week! Plus it's embarrassing to admit it..."

"It's never embarrassing. In fact, admitting your faults will make you stronger than having someone else find out about it." Jade said, turning her attention back to the forest. "You need to weaken your opponent first, then throw the pokéball."

"Oh. Okay!" White exclaimed. Jade turned.

"Um, going somewhere?" Black asked.

"What's her moveset?" Jade asked

"Her moveset...? Um..." White stood thoughtfully for a moment. "Leaf Tornado, Grass Knot, Swords Dance and..."

"Ariel Ace." Black said, looking up from his pokédex. White looked over her shoulder at him, then smiled. He glowered. "Don't look at me like that, I still don't trust Jade or the-"

"_Amanda." _White said through gritted teeth.

"Or Amanda." Black said, crossing his arms and looking away. "But I want to see you succeed as much as if not more than the rest of us." White smiled, then whipped around with a determined grin on her face.

"We need to find something else for her to catch since the Pidgey ran off." Jade said, placing her hand against a tree. "Tell me, is it true that pokémon from Johto have been migrating to Kanto?"

"Uh, sure, I suppose. They are neighboring regions, after all." Black said. Jade nodded.

"Good. I'm thinking Wurmple." Jade said. "Generally, Wurmple show the same living patterns as Caterpie." she turned her head upwards. "So then pokémon in the Ilex forest may or may not be found amongst these trees."

"So what do you want us to do? Use tackle or something on a tree?" Black asked.

"Can't Nite do that?" White pondered as Jade took a step back.

"Yeah, but honestly? It would be a waste of PP." Jade said, kicking the tree as hard as she could. The tree shook back and forth a little, then a bunch of pokémon fell from the tree, mostly Caterpie's and Weedles. As they cried out and scrambled away, a pokémon fell.

"Wurmple!" it cried out in surprise.

"There it is, attack it!" Jade said, jumping back. White nodded, fists clenched.

"Amanda, Leaf Tornado!" she exclaimed, thrusting out her arm in emphasis. Amanda's tail was surrounded in slashing leaves and gales of wind, which grew more and more each passing moment. Amanda lifted her tail, flipped, and slammed the attack onto the bug type. It let out a shriek of pain, flinching as the attack wore off. White grinned. "Good job Amanda!"

"What are you waiting for?!" exclaimed Black. "It's gonna get away! Throw the pokéball!"

"Oh, uh, right!" White said, enlarging the pokéball and tossing it at the Wurmple. It was sucked inside, and it shook back and forth for a minute. The tell-tale ding rang out, and White grinned, whipping around. "I caught it, you guys!"

"That's good, White!" Black exclaimed, approaching her with his hand raised. White turned, her new pokémon on her belt, and high-fived him. "Great, actually!"

"Nice job." Jade said, walking up to them. She took the two shrunken pokéballs and placed them into Whites hand. "Take care of them. Kai's kinda protective of Eve, by the way."

"I have a question." Black said, turning to look at her. "Why didn't you battle us or the Sinnoh dexholders?"

"Hm?" Jade asked. "Oh, that's simple. You're inexperienced."

"WHAT?!" shouted Black. "SAY THAT TO MY FOUR GYM BADGES!"

"Calm down." White said, placing a hand on his arm, then looking at Jade. "Care explaining? I know I'm not very strong, but Black is."

"I'm not saying you're not strong, and I'd say that I could size you up at a glance, but that's impossible since I'm blind." Jade tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Let's see... You guys were relatively easy to read. White, you're timid and afraid to battle since you've never battled much before and the fact that you're with an unfamiliar pokémon. Black, you seem rather... how should I say... rash? Besides," she smirked. "Don't you think it's rather unfair that someone one Red's level goes and battles the juniors?"

"I can create the perfect strategy to counter any pokémon or any strategy. No matter the pokémon, no matter the trainer, no matter the strength." Black said through gritted teeth. "Don't look down on me."

"I'm not. I'm saying that if I decided to aim for White, your anger would overcome all else and you'd loose all rationality."

"EH?!" Black exclaimed. "That is so not true! I would totally keep a rational mind!"

"Would you really aim for me?" White asked quietly. "To maim or to kill?"

"Neither. You'd get thrown back a bit, but I'd make sure the move would be weak enough to make sure you'd survive." Jade said, then took her chin in her hand, thoughtful. "Well, except for maybe Flash. She's kinda wild. Doesn't know the first meaning to the word 'control'."

"I'm a little confused. Why are you battling all of us one minute then helping us the next?" White asked.

"Well, I don't really see reason behind explaining myself to you, but I guess I battle you to size you up, and I help you because I felt like it."

"Oh..." White mumbled, staring at the two pokéballs in her hands.

"Anyways, I've gotta get going. I'll give you a word of warning though. Those detectives, Kristoff and Andrew? Don't trust them. They aren't good-doing, justice hunting people like the claim to be." she turned and walked away.

"Hold up a minute!" Black said, arm shooting out and grabbing her shoulder. Jade paused, turning her head a little to indicate she was listening. Black lowered his voice. "I don't quite understand why you helped her, but I still don't trust you. I'm not going to trust you anytime soon. But I'll fight you, should push come to shove. Got it?" Jade was silent for a moment.

"Listen, Black. I'm not asking you too to trust me. I'm just asking you to believe me when I say that Yellow is fine, and I have no intention whatsoever to harm you or your friends." she smirked slightly. "Believe it or not, Black, Onyx and I are good people."

Black ground his teeth together as Jade shook his hand from her shoulder. She began walking away, when White piped up.

"Thank you!" she said, raising her hand in a half wave with a smile. Jade stopped in her tracks while White lowered her hand. "I know I'm kind of a burden, and I'm not a very good trainer, but your advice really helped me out... and I'm sure that with Black's help and your advice, these Eevee's are going to grow strong and into something you'd be proud of!" Jade lowered her head slightly.

"Stop speaking nonsense, moron." she said. "Everyone is a beginner at some point. You're just a little late, that's all."

o.0.o.0.o

"So who's gonna tell him?" Pearl asked Platinum and Dia as they approached Red's door. Both looked at him, then lowered their heads.

"He's gonna flip." Dia said quietly.

"I will tell Senior Red." Platinum said, lifting her head and staring at the door determinedly. She moved forward and slowly eased the door open. They stepped into the foyer. No one noticed them yet, but the worry and tension was so thick that it was almost palpable.

Green was sitting calmly on the couch, while Blue was talking nonstop, obviously worried. Crystal was pacing back and forth, while Gold and Silver were brooding. Sapphire and Ruby were silent, no jabs at each other, no arguments. Emerald was rocking back and forth on his feet, while Black was pacing back and forth alongside Crystal, White having a surprisingly cheerful aura, though she was suppressing it with a worried frown. Red was sitting on a chair bouncing his leg nervously as he resting his forehead against his folded hands.

"Platinum! Pearl! Dia!" Blue exclaimed, practically jumping across the room to hug them. "Oh my Arceus, we thought you were dead!"

"Well, obviously, we aren't!" Dia said cheerfully, raising his hands in the air as Blue released them. The other dexholders had already gathered around them by now.

"Holy Ho-oh!" Sapphire exclaimed as she snatched Dia's wrist, staring at the thin bruises. "What happened to ya?" No one said anything for a moment.

"I apologize, Senior Red." Platinum said. "We ran into Jade and Onyx... and Yellow was with them." Red perked up at this.

"Yellow? Is she here?" he asked.

"...No. She... They escaped with her." Platinum said. Red was silent for a few seconds.

"You. Let them. Escape." he said slowly. "With Yellow?!" his eye blazed with fury.

"Whoa, hold your ponyta!" Pearl said, coming to her defense. "Don't go yelling at Platinum! They went and trussed us up while holding a gun to her head!"

"Though the gun was unloaded..." Dia said, loud enough to be heard.

"To top it off, they made sure we were warm and safe from the cold." Platinum said. "And finally, Yellow went with Jade and Onyx... willingly." Red's fury died down a bit, turning to confusion.

"Huh?" Red asked.

"Your anger was misdirected, Red." White said. "Remember what I said this morning, in the forest? About Kristoff and Andrew acting?"

"Well, yeah." Red said.

"I ran into Jade today with Black. She didn't want a battle, in fact, she helped me." White said, folding her hands sheepishly. "I don't think she's a bad person..."

"Even after everything she did?" Green asked.

"But what about everything she _didn't _do?" Platinum asked. "She and Onyx could've killed Dia, Pearl and I right there, but instead they gave us a blanket and fire so that we would not get sick. Yellow is alive, and she went willingly. Obviously, she trusts them for some odd reason, but Yellow can't be that bad a judge of character, can she?"

"But she is Yellow, and she's kinda, well, innocent..." Crystal said quietly. There was a pause.

"We ran into Onyx today." Gold said. "Battled him, and lost, though just barely."

"Onyx is rather... eccentric." Silver said simply.

"We ran into Jade today too!" Sapphire said suddenly. "Man, is she a battler!"

"Beat us in minutes." Ruby said with a sigh. "Yellow was with her, too."

"I'm sorry, Red." Emerald mumbled.

"Here's what I don't understand." Blue said after a minute. "She battled Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald while Onyx battled Crystal, Gold, and Silver. Yet they help White and Platinum, Dia, and Pearl. Why didn't they track us down? Why only battle the Seniors?"

"Well... Jade said it would be unfair to fight the juniors." Black said. "Said she was on the same level as Red."

"She was insanely powerful..." Ruby mused.

"Plus she already battled Blue and Green." Crystal pointed out.

"So that means the only dexholder she hasn't helped or battled..." Green trailed off.

"Is me." Red said quietly. "Well, I don't care! Whatever she has to throw at me, I'll take it! I'm going to take Yellow back, if it kills me!" There was a small silence, when there was a knock on the door, and all heads turned to it. They then looked at Red, who got up, opening the door. Once opened to see who was on the other side, he growled out in anger. "You." he said simply. "Jade correct?"

"Perhaps." Jade responded.

"You're being awfully polite. Why not just break in?" Red asked. Jade shrugged. "So are you here to help me out or battle me?"

"Battle. I want to know what the famous Fighter of Kanto can do." Jade said, stepping aside. Behind her was Yellow, head down, eyes shaded, hands folded in front of her. "Six on six, winner gets Yellow, no strings attached." Red glared.

"Yellow..." he said. "Are you siding with them?"

"..." Yellow didn't respond.

"I accept." Red said. He looked over his shoulder at the other dexholders. "Don't get in my way."

"Red, this is crazy." Blue said, shaking her head. "You saw what happened with me and Green. She beat us in minutes!"

"I don't care." Red said, shaking his head. "Stay out of my way. I'm taking Yellow back."

"In front of your house is okay, right?" Jade asked. Red glared as she walked a distance away, Yellow tailing behind her.

"You said that you were about on my level, correct?" Red asked.

"Perhaps. I never lost a battle to anyone before." she said. "Loosing is not an option."

"You're about to be in for a real shock." Red responded, bringing out a pokéball. "My name is Red Kasai. Champion of Kanto, leader of the dexholders, and I've fought hundreds, maybe even thousands of battles. I am Red, the Fighter!"

o.0.o.0.o

_Give em hell, turn their heads. Gonna live life 'til we're dead. Give me scars, give me pain. Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me there goes the fighter, there goes the fighter. Here comes the fighter._

o.0.o.0.o

_The Fighter_

_Gym Class Heroes_

o.0.o.0.o

**Okay, just rewatched episode 12 of Sword Art Online, and I told myself "Don't bawl, don't bawl, don't bawl." I bawled. Like a little girl. It's so sad! **

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
